The Other World
by C.F.Snape
Summary: Claire Adams led a simple life until she suffered a horrible incident after which she had to forget everything she knew about the world, and more importantly, about Severus Snape. Mostly canonical, still AU.
1. Morsmordre

_Don't own anything except my original characters and ideas._

* * *

 **1\. Morsmordre**

'Mr. Snape! Long-time no see!'

'Miss Adams', drawled the Potions Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry when he entered the Muggle bookshop three blocks from his house in Cokeworth.

The shopkeeper, a 29 year old girl with short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiled at him, not knowing anything about the true identity of the brooding man. Snape always found it odd why a nice, pretty girl like Claire would greet a "greasy git" like him with a smile.

'I was afraid I lost one of my favourite customers.' Her voice was honest. 'You usually arrive the day after the summer term ends in the boarding school.'

'I am sorry, I had other things to attend. It is only the middle of July, I am not that late.'

'No, you're not,' Claire smiled at him again. 'I have something for you.' She went to the back of the small bookshop and came back with a huge stack of books in her hand and with a loud thud she put them on the counter.

Snape looked at the books and raised an eyebrow.

'These are books I thought you would be interested in. I gathered them since your last visit here.'

For a moment, Snape looked baffled then he put on his usual mask.

'Thank you. That was – very nice of you.'

'I thought it would be easier for you to choose your summer readings. There are mostly scientific and modern history books but I also chose some literature too.'

'There are quite a few books.'

'You don't have to buy them all!' Claire said quickly and blushed a little.

'I am relieved,' Snape said with a hint of humour in his voice. 'And how is business going?'

'It's alright, it's not as good as it was, though,' the girl sighed.

'How so?'

'Did you notice this strange mist?'

Snape nodded.

'I don't know what causes it. I mean, we are in Britain but it is not the normal fog. It's… I don't know how to phrase it. Depressing or–'

'Like happiness is disappearing from the world.'

'Exactly! You feel it too?'

Snape nodded again.

'Anyway, people don't like to go out and even if they do, usually they don't buy books. They are just sitting in their homes or they are going to the pub. I wish I would have inherit a pub instead of a pathetic bookshop.'

'This bookshop is not pathetic', Snape groaned while scrolling through a chemistry book from the stack Claire put on the counter. 'It suits you well. I am sure this is just a temporary situation.'

'I hope you're right. Or else I have to think find another way to earn money.' Claire cleared her throat. 'Why don't you sit down in the armchair at the window, Mr. Snape? It would be easier to take a look at the books.'

'I don't want to be a nuisance for you.'

Claire snorted.

'You? Nuisance? I'm really happy you're back. It is good to have someone to talk to about the books.'

Snape took a seat in the armchair, the books piled up in front of him on a small table.

'You don't say you read all these books …'

The girl blushed again.

'I did. I had time and usually we are interested in the same kind of books. So I thought that if you come back and read them, after that we can talk about the books.'

'I am not sure that I can read all of them until September, I am – quite busy but I'll try my best.'

'It's alright. Oh, would you like some tea? I have your favourite.'

'Earl Grey?'

'Of course.'

'Then I will have some.'

Claire smiled at the dark haired tall man in black jeans and black sweater sitting in the armchair then disappeared through door behind the counter. Snape always wore Muggle clothing when he went to a Muggle shop but he didn't change the colour of his attire. It was his signature.

Several minutes later, Claire came back and put a cup with steaming hot tea on the small table next to Snape.

'Here's your tea, Mr. Snape. Small milk, no sugar.'

'You remembered how I drink my tea.'

'Not many people come here so often that I would offer them something to drink.' She turned around and went back behind the counter. She continued to talk but didn't look at him. 'You were the favourite customer of Uncle George and even after his death, you stuck with the shop. And with me. I really appreciate it, Mr. Snape.'

'You can call me Severus,' the dark wizard muttered while watching the woman.

'I'm sorry?' looked up Claire from the paperwork she wanted to do.

'You can call me Severus. If you want.'

She smiled broadly.

'Thank you, Severus. But only if you will call me Claire.'

'Very well, Claire.'

~0~

After closing the shop at 8, Claire went to the grocery store to gather some food. She had a car but the story was only a 10 minute walk away so she decided to go on foot. Even if it was the middle of summer, the air was chilly like October. The strange mist was thicker than during the day and the light of the street lamps were dimmed. Claire had to cross a dark alley but it was short so Claire never felt it would be dangerous. The only sound she heard were her steps on the ground and she tried to remember the things she have to buy. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see two people appear in the alley from thin air, she only realized she wasn't alone when one of the men grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall. Claire wanted to scream but for some reason her voice disappeared.

'Now, now, we don't want you to call here the others to our private party,' the man who held her whispered. He had such a foul smell that Claire got nauseous. She tried to escape but the man was much stronger than her. He leant closer and sniffed her throat. 'You are one filthy Muggle but you smell delicious. The others will be very pleased that we find you. I assure you, you will have the time of your life tonight.' Claire was now silently crying and the next moment she felt something tug her through her navel, the alley disappeared and when she hit the ground she vomited. When she looked up, she saw that she was in a dark house and a very strange looking man stood in front of her. The man was very pale, his skin was almost translucent. His eyes were red and he had no nose just two slits on the centre of his face. He looked like a snake. Claire was horrified.

'Where did you find her?' The Snake Man had an unusually high voice which gave Claire chills.

'In an alley. In Cokeworth.'

'Cokeworth? How delightful! Then I think we have the best man to greet her and entertain her in our lovely home. Severus!'

Claire's head snapped up and looked around. She saw now that she was in the middle of a circle formed mostly by dark clothed men wearing cloaks. She only saw two women: one with black hair and one with dark hair with blonde streaks in it. They looked similar, perhaps they were sisters. There were some movement in the circle and a tall man stepped closer to her.

'My Lord,' the tall man bowed.

Claire wanted to talk but she still didn't have her voice.

'My dear Severus, we have this young lady from your hometown. Maybe you could be her host tonight.'

'Thank you, my Lord, that is very generous of you.'

The woman was still very weak but she managed to get on all fours and tried to move closer to Severus.

'Look, Severus, she is very eager to get to know you better. Don't let her wait longer.'

Snape nodded and turned to Claire. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes but she was horrified of what she saw. The Severus Snape she knew was nowhere: there was a man with utter disgust on his face and Claire felt her heart broken. He was her only hope but he was no better than the others.

Claire Adams was sure she would die that night.


	2. Crucio

_Don't own anything except my original characters and ideas._

* * *

 **2\. Crucio**

Claire couldn't comprehend how she could have been so wrong about Severus. He was kind of odd, sure, not very social but she thought they were friends. He was very polite with her, and when he wasn't at that boarding school in Scotland where he was a Chemistry teacher as he told her, he visited her bookshop at least once a week, and they talked about books for hours. Sometimes he stayed even after closing time.

And now, here was this man ready to kill her, and before that, maybe rape her too. Claire looked him in the eyes and tried to beg for mercy silently. Snape looked back at her and Claire felt something strange in her head.

' _Claire, listen to me!'_

It was Severus' voice, the girl heard it clearly. But the man didn't open his mouth. If it was possible, Claire got more terrified.

' _Claire, I know you are very frightened. Please, look me in the eye so I can talk to you. It is like … telepathy. The people around you are very bad and even if it looks like I'm one of them, I'm a spy. I have to hide my true loyalties and I have to do bad things to you.'_

Claire's eyes widened and she started to whimper. The communication through the mind was faster than talking so the Death Eaters in the circle felt it was only a few seconds ago that Snape looked down at the Muggle woman kneeling on the floor.

' _I won't kill you and I will get you out of here as fast as I can but I have to demonstrate that I am as evil as the others are. I am really sorry to hurt you. I know it sounds ridiculous but I will make this whole thing as painless as possible.'_

The girl was now shaking from the silent crying.

' _You have to trust me Claire. Please.'_

It was the moment when Claire saw something in Severus' eyes. The same kindness what she saw every time they talked about books in the middle of the night. She didn't have any choice but to trust him. She tried to concentrate and formulate an answer in her head.

' _I trust you.'_

' _Thank you. You are very brave woman.'_

'Stand up!', Snape spat at the woman on the floor.

Claire felt very weak but she obeyed. Snape stepped closer and looked her in the eye again.

' _There will be things you won't understand. Later I will explain them.'_

Snape brought a hand to her face, grabbed her chin and turned her head to the side to examine her face.

'Is there something wrong, Severus?'

'No, my Lord, she is a suitable specimen. Not as fine as a Pureblood witch but it will do.' Without any warning, Snape grabbed Claire's nape and kissed her roughly on the mouth. She wanted to step back but he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. After several seconds he pulled back and the girl vomited on Severus' shoes. He pushed her down roughly on the floor and rolled her on her back with his foot.

'You filthy Mudblood!', he shouted. 'You will be punished!'

'Wait!' The foul smelling guy from the alley shouted. 'I muted her with a charm when we took her but I want to hear her screams,' he laughed.

Snape took out something from his cloak – it was a stick and he pointed it on Claire.

'Finite,' he murmured and Claire felt a tingling in her throat. She wanted to talk but didn't have the time for it.

'Crucio,' Snape shouted and Claire felt pain all over her body. It was so horrible that she couldn't help but scream out loud. Until now she didn't want to die but now she thought it would be the only way to end her agony.

~0~

In the end, she didn't die. The force causing the pain, suddenly stopped and she were lying on the floor, shaking. The nausea came back, her head pounded, her vision was blurry and her skin felt like it was pierced by thousands of hot needles.

'Roll on your back,' she heard Severus' voice. She gathered all of her strength and obeyed. In the next moment she saw Snape towering over her and fumbling with his trousers underneath his cloak. Claire knew exactly what will happen. With the movement of that strange stick in his hand, Claire's jeans unbuttoned and slid down to her knees. Claire shut her eyes, she didn't want to see anything. She felt Snape lying down on her, between her thighs.

'Open your eyes and look at me!' he shouted. The woman opened her eyes but didn't want to look at him. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him.

' _I won't rape you but it has to look like I do. I will tear of your underwear but I swear I won't penetrate you. You have to squirm, though, and scream to make it look real.'_

With one hand, Snape held down Claire's arms over her head. He used his other hand to rip off her knickers and threw them away.

'No, please, no!' the woman shouted and she tried to get free from his hands.

'Stay still, Mudblood!' Snape hissed, and fumbled with his trousers. Even Claire was now half naked, she couldn't feel his hand at her apex. He had to be very careful to make the rape look real but not to touch her. The she felt his hips moving forward and she knew this was the moment when he "penetrated her". She screamed out loud like she was in pain. Severus started to move "in her" with his free hand grabbing her throat. Claire softly wept. Soon, Snape's movement got erratic and with a loud growl, he "came". He stood up, rearranged his clothes and her jeans as well. He turned around facing the Snake Man while hearing the Death Eaters cheering.

'My Lord, if you allow me, I would like this Mudblood home with me.'

'Severus, after all these years you finally found someone you are interested in? How nice, even if it is just a filthy little scum. Very well, you may leave. And don't forget to finish her. The less there are of them out there, the better.'

'Thank you, my Lord.' Snape bowed, pulled up Claire roughly by the neck of her shirt and disapparated from Malfoy Manor.


	3. Salvio Hexia

_I dedicate this fiction to a wonderful but troubled young man with whom I was the happiest. He left this world this week, and I hardly can stop crying._

 _D., I hope you're in a better place now, free from all of your demons. I miss you, you'll be always in my thoughts, and I will love you forever._

* * *

 **3\. Salvio Hexia**

Claire vomited again. This time on a sidewalk. She was on her knees and felt the wet concrete under her hands. She also felt a hand on her back drawing circles soothingly.

'Could you stand up?' she heard Severus' voice. It was concerned. She couldn't talk so she shook her head. Her throat hurt from her screams. The man kneeled down and gently lifted her up in his arms.

'I will bring you to my house because I have – ah – medicines which will help you with the pain and the nausea.' Claire nodded and buried her head in his chest. She was very confused but didn't have the energy to ask questions. The dark wizard entered his house and took the woman in his bedroom upstairs. He laid her down on the bed. _She had had enough magic for the night_ , he thought and he took down her shoes with his hands.

'Claire, are you awake?'

'Yes,' she whispered.

'I will bring you medicine but you have to sit up. Can you do it?'

She nodded and wincing from pain she managed to sit up with her back to the headboard. Snape left the room and came back with four small vials in his hand.

'What kind of medicine is that?' the woman croaked.

'I know it looks strange but there is a good explanation for it. However, it is hard to understand and you are already exhausted. I will explain it tomorrow.'

The girl sat silently.

'Now, this medicine is for the pain, in your head and in your body, this one is for the nausea, this is for the spasms which most likely will occur. I can't prevent them but with this medicine they will be weaker. And the fourth vial is a sleeping draught.'

Claire eyed the vials with strange looking liquids in them.

'I don't know these medicines. I don't want to take any of it.'

Snape sighed.

'Claire, I know this whole thing is very confusing but you have to trust me. I saved you didn't I?'

She nodded.

'And I didn't rape you, did I?'

She shook her head.

'I know I hurt you but it was necessary. Now, please, let me help you.'

Claire sobbed but she nodded.

'Thank you,' Snape whispered. Claire gulped down the fluids.

'I'm thirsty.'

'I'll bring you water.'

Ten minutes later, after asked by Snape about the details of her kidnapping, Claire was fast asleep in his bed. The dark wizard put a blanket on her and left the room but didn't close the door. He hurried down the stairs and entered the living room. He grabbed a handful of silvery powder from a box on the mantle and threw it in the fireplace. Green flames appeared and Snape put his head in the flames.

'Albus Dumbledore's office,' he said out loud. After a few seconds he saw an old wizard with long white beard and half-moon glasses sitting behind a desk.

'Severus, my dear boy! Is there something wrong?'

'Headmaster, could you come over to my house? I need your advice, it is important.'

~0~

'So she doesn't know anything about what happened to her?', Albus Dumbledore asked sitting in an old leather wingchair in Severus Snape's living room.

'No, she doesn't know who those people were and why exactly I was there.'

'But she knows that you are a spy.'

'Yes. I had to tell her.'

'Why?'

'Because!', Severus snapped and jumped up from his seat. 'I couldn't let her think I could hurt her!'

The Headmaster smiled and there was a small twinkle in his eyes. The younger wizard knew this look and groaned.

'Don't look at me like that, Albus!'

'Why, my dear boy! You like this young woman!'

'I … she … she was nice to me. And not many people are nice to me.'

'What does she know about you?'

'She thinks that I'm a Chemistry teacher in a boarding school in Scotland.'

'Well, it's pretty much the truth.' Snape scowled but Dumbledore continued. 'Do you want to tell her the truth?'

Severus sighed.

'I don't know. Part of me thinks that she deserves to know the truth, but another part of me thinks that she would be better if I would obliviate her.'

'And the Death Eaters?'

'What do you mean?'

'It was the first time that they took a Muggle from here, wasn't it?'

'Yes.'

'How do you know that they won't come back and they won't recognize her?'

'Fuck,' Snape slumped down in his chair. 'I have to hide her.'

'Do you have a place where you can send her?'

Snape thought for a moment.

'I have.'

'Then help her. Only a blind mountain troll won't see that you care about her.'

'It's not like that, Headmaster. How can I take care of her if I have already so much on my sleeve?'

'Severus, you just said it before. She was nice to you and she trusted you when I'm sure she thought she would die. Even after you tortured her, she trusted you to take some unfamiliar potions and she is sleeping in your bed. I am afraid, you are stuck with her but I don't think that is a bad thing.'

'Albus –'

'You were the one who asked for my advice. I can't help if you don't like it.' The older wizard stood up and put a hand on Snape's shoulder. 'Listen to your heart, Severus. You have your flaws but you're a good man and we both know you are capable to love others.' Severus shuddered. 'Maybe it is time for you to open your heart for people who are still alive.' Without another word, Dumbledore left the house.

Snape ran his hands through his hair, stood up and grabbed a book from the old coffee table in front of him. It was one of the books Claire choose for him. He went upstairs, right in the bedroom where the girl slept on the bed. He lit a lamp on the bedside table earlier in case she would wake up and became disoriented in the unfamiliar place. Right after Snape entered the room, the girl started to whimper. Severus conjured a wet cloth and gently wiped Claire's forehead with it. She instantly calmed down. Then Severus sat down in an armchair right next to the bed, opened the book and started to read.


	4. Fidelius

**4\. Fidelius**

Claire was conscious but her eyes were closed. She knew something strange happened but she couldn't decide if the torture she remembered of happened for real or it was only a dream. The bed she was lying on also felt strange – it wasn't hers. She suddenly opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She looked around – it wasn't her room.

'Good morning,' she heard a familiar voice from her right and turned towards Snape.

'Severus! What happened? Where am I?'

'Don't you remember?'

'I remember things but I don't know if they are true.'

'Torture?'

Claire gasped.

'Yes,' she whispered.

'It happened. How do you feel? Head ache? Nausea?'

'A little of both but nothing serious.'

'As for your earlier question, you are in my bedroom. I –'

'You helped me. I know.'

Claire swung her legs down to the floor and tried to stand up. It was harder than she thought but Snape grabbed her arm and helped her up.

'Where are you going?' he asked in a low voice.

'To the bathroom.'

'I show you the way.'

They slowly went down the hall and Snape opened the door to a small but tidy bathroom. On a chair, there were some women's clothes. Claire stepped in the room but Severus stayed in the doorway.

'I went back to the alley and I found your bag. It was behind a container so I guess no one saw it. I brought you some clothes from your flat, I hope you don't mind. I thought you would like to take a bath or a shower.'

Claire nodded.

'When you finish, we could talk, I'll be downstairs. Call me if you need anything.'

'Alright,' the girl sighed. Severus closed the door headed to the kitchen.

~0~

After 15 minutes, Claire emerged from the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and matching sweater and joined Snape in the kitchen. She saw tea, toast, butter and jam on the table.

'I made you some breakfast.' Severus' voice was calm and unusually warm. It made her feel better.

'Thank you. I'm starving.'

'Good. While you eat, I will look for some books for you. It will make the explaining easier.'

When Claire finished eating, she put the dishes in the sink and went to find Snape. He was in the living room and there were some old looking books on the coffee table.

'Please, sit down Claire.' She did so and stayed silent. 'Yesterday, I am sure you saw things which seemed – ah – surreal for you, I might say superficial. However, there is a good reason for those things.' Snape grabbed a book from the table and handed it to her. 'Please, read the title of this book.'

Claire did so.

'Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles.' She looked up at Snape. 'Muggles? Those people used that word too. I think they were referring to me. What does it mean?'

'A Muggle is a person who is born into a non-magical family and is incapable of performing magic.'

The woman on the couch laughed out loud.

'You must be kidding me. There is no such thing as magic. I don't know what kind of book is this but I don't have time for this.' Claire stood up abruptly. 'Look Severus, thank you for helping me but I have to go now. I'll go to the police and report the assault and I hope they will find those bastards.'

She started to head towards the front door not caring about fetching her things when Snape grabbed her arm and stopped her.

'Claire, I am a wizard. Let me show you something.'

She turned around in anger and shook of his hand.

'Let me go, you pervert! Wizard? Really? This is your "thing"? Does it work for some girls?'

'Claire …'

'Don't. Claire. Me. I thought … I thought you were an OK-guy, a great guy. I thought you were my friend. But you're just a bloody creep. Let me go, or I'll start to scream.'

Snape sighed.

'I show you something then I let you go, I promise. And if you want, I will never ever go to your book shop, or you can call the police.'

Claire rolled her eyes and put a hand on the doorknob.

'Alright but I will stand close to the door. So, Mr. Magician, will you pull out a bunny from a top hat?'

'I am a wizard not a magician,' Severus hissed. He pulled out his wand from his sleeve and pointed it on the Muggle Studies textbook. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' The book emerged in the air and it floated.

'Nice trick.'

'It's not a trick.'

'It is and it's my cue to go.'

She almost opened the door when Snape raised an eyebrow and he held out his hand.

'Accio teacup!' A teacup flew in his hand from the kitchen. Claire stayed silent for a few seconds then she took off her wristwatch and held it up.

'Repeat it with my watch.'

'Accio Claire's watch,' Snape said with a smirk. Naturally, the spell worked. Claire took a step back and leaned to the door.

'Jesus Christ …' she whispered. 'This can't be true. This is insane.'

Snape took a hesitant step towards her.

'I know that this seems unbelievable but this is real. Magic is real.' His voice was calm.

'That … that stick in your hand, is that a magic wand?'

'Yes.'

Claire buried her head in her hands.

'I can't believe this. It can't be real. Magic doesn't exist.'

Severus sighed, put his wand on the table and sat down next to Claire.

'I know it is very hard to believe but it does. You are an intelligent and observant person. Yesterday you saw all kind of proofs for magic.'

The girl didn't move but Snape knew she was thinking so he waited patiently. After several seconds her back straightened a little and now she was watching the fireplace opposite the couch.

'They had wands, too. And their clothes: cloaks and … robes. It seemed strange. And you talking to me in my head.' She turned towards the man. 'Did you use telepathy?'

'We don't call it that and it is kind of different from the telepathy people writing about in Muggle science-fiction books. Although it is similar to that. It is a very special kind of magic and very few wizards and witches are capable of it.'

'But you are.'

'Fortunately, yes.'

Claire stood up again and started to pace around the room.

'Those medicines you gave me last night, they weren't medicines were they?'

'They have healing powers. In the wizarding world we call them potions. We brew them from herbs and other magical substances.'

'Did you brew them?'

'Yes. It won't be a surprise for you but I am not a Chemistry teacher. In fact, I am a Potions teacher in a school for young wizards and witches. It is a magical boarding school in Scotland.'

'Who were those people who kidnapped me?'

'There are good and bad wizards, the latter called mostly Dark wizards. They prefer using Dark magic for their evil plans. Yesterday you saw the most powerful Dark wizard of all times.'

'It was that guy who looked like a snake?'

'He is the Dark Lord, his name is Voldemort.' When he said out loud his name, Snape cringed and grabbed his left arm.

'Are you alright?'

The man nodded.

'The Dark Lord has circle of followers, they are the Death Eaters. They were the ones who kidnapped you. They think that Muggles and wizards and witches who were born in Muggle families, are lesser persons than the so called Purebloods.'

'I assume Purebloods' parents are magical people.'

'Yes. These Dark wizards and other creatures like werewolves kidnap people, torture, rape, and eventually kill them.'

'Oh my God …' Claire shuddered and sat down in an armchair. 'Then you really saved my life. But what is this thing that you're a spy?'

'The Dark Lord's ultimate goal is to rule the wizarding world and I'm sure later he wants to rule the Muggle world too. There is a group of wizards and witches which wants to stop him, and the Death Eaters. I am the member of this group, the Order of the Phoenix. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school where I work is the leader of the Order and he sent me to spy on the Death Eaters 20 years ago.'

'And they just took you in as a member?'

Severus hesitated for a few seconds.

'I was already a Death Eater. But – ah – certain things happened and I realized what these people are up to and I asked Dumbledore for help.'

'It seems a very dangerous task.'

'I had to pay my debts,' Snape whispered.

'And you still have to?' Claire asked gently.

'I cannot quit so easily.'

Claire sighed and leaned back in the chair.

'Did they use magic for taking me?'

'Yes.' Snape's voice was stronger, he was relieved he don't have to talk more about his past. 'It is called Apparition. Using the science-fiction analogy, it is similar to teleportation.'

'Wow. It wasn't very pleasant though. Can you do that, too?'

'Of course. If you get used to it is not that bad.'

'And what are these books?' Claire pointed on the tomes on the table.

'These books were written by wizards and witches about Muggle-wizard relationships comparing their worlds and there is also some books about the history of magic. You can borrow them if you want.'

'Thank you, I will,' she smiled at him.

'There is one thing though that we have to discuss.'

'What is it?'

'The reason why the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters allowed me to take you home is that I should have hurt you and kill you. I didn't and I won't do it.'

'That's a relief.'

'Yet, you have to hide. If they continue to roam the streets of Cokeworth, they will notice you and they will know that I kept you alive. Do you have a place where you can go?'

'No. I don't have any family left. The bookshop and the flat above it is the only place I can go.'

Snape stood up and went to the fireplace with his back to Claire.

'I have a small cottage up north close to a small town. You should go there. Then I will know where to find you but you will be safe.'

Claire emerged from her seat and stepped up to Snape.

'I can't go! I can't leave the bookstore just like that, I need the money to live!'

'You have to sell the store and your flat and you have to leave as soon as possible,' he said turning to her.

'No one will buy a bookstore in this town and you know that too. People are moving from the town and no one's coming in their place.'

'I can help you to sell the store.'

'How?' Snape smirked at her. 'With magic?'

'Officially, I can't use magic for that.'

Claire raised an eyebrow.

'Officially.'

'Officially.'

Claire ran a hand through her hair and laughed.

'Alright. The last 24 hours were the craziest of all time and I'm not convinced that this is really happening and this is not a very long and stupid dream but alright, I'll do it. If you can sell my bookstore and flat for a reasonable price, I'll move to your cottage.'

'Good.'

'And what will happen to you?'

'What do you mean?'

'Won't you get in trouble for helping me? Will they believe you?'

'They will. The Dark Lord can penetrate the mind of others but I am more than skilled to protect my memories, and I am also able to mislead him by creating false memories, for instance about your all-night torture and painful death in my home.'

The woman eyed him suspiciously.

'I don't know if someone ever said this to you but you really have the gift to creep out the people.'

'You should ask my students,' Snape smirked.


	5. Protego Totalum

**5\. Protego Totalum**

'But what about my friends?'

'What about them?' Snape barked.

Claire and Severus were in her apartment. They left Spinner's End a few hours ago, now Claire tried to find out what she had to pack knowing she will never come back to that house and to that bookstore.

'What will I tell them?' she stood at the sofa, an open suitcase on it. There was a light grey sweater in her hand.

'Nothing. You will tell them nothing.' Snape's voice was now cold and harsh. It was obvious he had a plan which didn't involve Claire's friends.

'Are you fucking crazy? Just because you don't have friends it doesn't mean there aren't people who wouldn't be worried if I would disappear just like that,' the woman replied without thinking.

Snape's face was emotionless but Claire knew instantly that she had hurt him a lot. She dropped down the sweater in her hand and stepped closer to him.

'Severus, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have —'

'Don't – ', he hissed and held up a hand. Claire didn't stop though and there were only a few inches between their bodies. She looked up at him with tears in his eyes, he bent down his head, his face hidden by his black hair.

'I didn't want to hurt you but you have to understand this whole thing is very fast and … and intense for me.' Her voice was only a slightly louder than a whisper and she trembled a little. '24 hours ago I was just a normal young woman with a book store and now I know that magic exists, and there is megalomaniac Snake Man who wants to rule the world, and I have to run because his fans want to rape and kill me. Oh, yeah, and you're the wizard James Bond too. Excuse me if I'm kind of upset and just want to say good-bye to my friends.'

Snape didn't look up and she stepped away carrying on the packing.

'There will be telephone in the small town which is located near the cottage I will bring you to. You can tell them that you were attacked by dangerous Muggle criminals and the police had to move you out from the town. If they will ask you questions, you will tell them you are not allowed to tell them more. You can call them on the phone every now and then but you are not allowed to tell them where you are, and what you are doing.'

Claire looked back at him. He was looking at her with some kind of emotion on his face but Claire couldn't figure out what it was.

'Okay,' she said. 'I just need to grab money from the cash register and we can go.'

It started to darken outside when they stepped out through the backdoor to a dark alley. Claire closed the door and gave the keys to Snape.

'Ready?'

She nodded. He took her hand, pulled her closer and they disappeared with a loud pop.

~0~

In the next moment she felt cold, salty air on her face. She couldn't hear the crash of the waves but she assumed the sea can't be very far. She took a deep breath and looked around, they were standing on the top of a hill. Snape let go of her hand immediately when they arrived. Now he was standing beside her and looking at her.

'Are you alright? Nausea?'

'A bit, much slighter than last time.'

'You are getting used to Apparition.'

'I'm not sure I can get used to it ever. Where are we?'

'In Scotland, approximately 40 miles from the school where I teach.'

'Right … And where will I live?'

'Follow me,' he said and started to walk down the hill towards a narrow path at the foot of the hill. After 5 minutes' walk they reached a low stone fence which belonged to a small cottage. Claire couldn't make it out fully, it was almost dark now. Snape turned to the right and went up to the cottage, the girl followed him. He tapped on the door once with his wand and Claire heard the lock open. They stepped in and Snape lit the lights.

It was indeed a small but very cosy cottage with a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a toilet on the ground floor, and two bedrooms and a bathroom on the first floor. The furnishing was a bit old but it felt homey.

'Is this your house, Severus?'

'Yes. It belonged to my grandparents' maternal side. For a while I was thinking about selling it but in the end I kept it. No one knows about it except myself. And now, you.'

'It looks nice. Where can I put my things?'

'Upstairs, I lead the way.'

Snape lead her to a midsized, light room. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with two nightstands on each side, a table and a chair at the wall, a wingchair at the window, and a wardrobe in the corner. The walls were light blue, the hardwood floor dark brown and the furniture light brown.

'This is the guest room. I hope you will like it.'

Claire smiled.

'It is wonderful.'

She put down her backpack on the bed and started to unload it. She put a handful of small boxes on the floor.

'So you say you can enlarge my things and they will be just the way they were.'

Snape sneered at her and flicked his wand. There were almost a dozen suitcases and boxes on the floor.

'Amazing. I wish I could do magic,' Claire pouted.

Severus put his wand back in his shirt sleeve. He was again in his Muggle clothes.

'I clear up some bookshelves in the living room so you can put there your books. And in case there wasn't enough place for them, I can set up a bookshelf in here.'

'Thank you, you are very kind, really.'

He nodded and left the room.

After two hours of unpacking and organizing, all of Claire's belongings found its place. They had to share a bathroom but Snape told her that he won't be there very frequently, especially during the school year.

Around 11AM they were sitting at the table in the dining room. The dark wizard packed some food for them for the evening and Claire was very thankful for that. They had a bottle of wine too.

'This dinner was amazing, Severus. Did you made this roasted chicken?'

The man smiled almost invisibly.

'I … had some help.'

'From whom?' Claire narrowed her eyes.

'There are a lot of creatures in the magical world which are uncommon for a Muggle like you. For example, there are the so called house-elves which are under the employment of old magical families or the Hogwarts.'

'The school where you work.'

'Precisely. The house-elves cook, clean, and do everything around the house.'

'So it was a house-elf who cooked this?'

'A Hogwarts house-elf. Every professor in the school has one and they help out during the summer breaks too.'

'Hmm… It sounds like a little bit of slavery to me.'

'Merlin, you're like that Granger girl.'

'Who?'

'A student of mine. An insufferable know-it-all, that's what she is.'

'You don't like her, do you?'

'I don't like the friends she choose to hanging around with but it is a very long story.' Snape stood up and with a flick of his hand he put the filthy dishes in the kitchen sink. 'I'm going to bed.'

Claire yawned.

'Me too. Would you mind if I take a shower before?' Snape raised an eyebrow. 'I mean I will need the bathroom for 15 minutes or so.'

'It is quite alright. You can use it. Good night, Claire.'

'Good night, Severus.'

Snape went to his bedroom which was similar to Claire's but with light green walls and dark brown furniture. He stripped down his clothes, pulled on dark grey cotton pyjama pants and a black t-shirt and crawled into bed. He didn't fall asleep immediately, he listened to the sounds coming from the bathroom. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts fly away towards the other end of the wall where Claire stood naked under the water, soaping her smooth skin, and washing her silky soft blonde curls. Severus smiled a little and he could feel his groin stirring although he was too tired to get fully aroused. Soon he feel asleep.

~0~

Severus woke up suddenly. He heard some noise coming from downstairs. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand from the nightstand. He opened the door and listened to the noises: it came from the kitchen. He shot a look towards Claire's room: the door was opened. Silently, he crept down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. The girl was sitting at the small table with a glass of water before her. She looked up and saw Severus holding up his wand.

'Did I wake you?'

'I'm a … very light sleeper. Is everything alright?'

'Yes, I just had a bad dream and couldn't fall asleep again. I just … came down to have a glass of water and sit down a bit.'

Snape set down his wand on the table, filled a glass with water too, and sat down on the other chair.

'Do you have a tattoo?' Claire asked.

Snape looked up at her while she was watching his left arm. _Oh, shit_ , he thought. He had a short sleeved t-shirt on. He pulled down his arm from the table.

'It's okay to have a tattoo, it's not that uncommon,' the woman told him in an amused tone.

'You don't understand. That's … that's not a simple tattoo. It's a mark.' Claire could see the pain on his face.

'Okay, you don't have to show me,' she replied in a gentler tone. 'But I'm your friend, Severus. You can trust me.'

He closed his eyes then held up his arm so Claire could see the tattoo. She never saw something like that: a skull with a serpent – for some reason, it made her shiver.

'It is called the Dark Mark,' the man told her. 'It is the sign of the Dark Lord. Every Death Eater has one. It is not an ordinary tattoo, the Dark Lord uses it for summoning us. He put his fingers on it and then we know we have to go.'

'How?', Claire whispered but she already guessed the answer.

'It hurts. Like hell. The more it hurts the angrier the Dark Lord is. It also hurts when someone says his other name.'

'The one that starts with a V?'

'That one. Fortunately, the wizards and witches fear so much the Dark Lord that they don't dare to speak his name. They call him "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named".' Severus put his right hand on the Dark Mark to conceal it and cleared his throat. 'What was your dream about?'

The girl shook her head and looked up at him.

'About yesterday, of course. I lived it through again.'

'Do you need some sedative potion to help you sleep?'

'No, thank you. I go back to bed. I feel sleepy again.'

She stood up and grabbed the glass of water.

'You won't come?'

'No, I stay here a bit.'

'Alright.' When she stepped around him, she put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and closed his eyes. 'Don't stay here until the morning, Severus. You need your rest, too.'

She squeezed his shoulder slightly then left. The place where her hand touched him burned so intense like the Dark Mark when Voldemort was very angry. But this burning wasn't painful at all.

It felt like heaven.


	6. Point Me

**6\. Point Me**

Two weeks later Claire was sitting in the backyard enjoying the sun on an unusually hot day when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She stood up and hurried to open it.

'Severus! It is so good to see you!' she exclaimed with a smile.

'Good afternoon, Claire, I hope I didn't come at a wrong time,' Snape replied.

'No, not at all. I was just outside sitting in the sun.'

The man took a good look at her and raised an eyebrow. Claire wore nothing but a small bikini, unknown to her, in Slytherin green. There was something in Severus' look that made her blush.

'Sorry, I'll throw something on. Go outside, there's some cold lemonade on the table.' Severus nodded and grabbed a glass from the kitchen before sitting down at the table in the backyard. He always loved this part of the cottage. There weren't many trees but they were tall and old, almost like being on a meadow in the middle of a forest.

'So, what are you up too?' Claire asked when she arrived wearing a white tank top and a khaki short which accentuated her light tan nicely.

'I sold your bookstore.'

'Really? That is wonderful Severus? But how?'

'It seems there was a man who _really_ wanted to buy the store and your flat.' He pulled out an envelope from his inner pocket – he wore his wizarding robes. 'Here is the money. It is not very much but it will suffice until you can find a job.'

The girl took the envelope and opened it.

'Not very much? That is brilliant, Severus! Thank you! Finally, I can pay you the rent.'

Snape almost choked on his lemonade.

'Rent? What are you talking about?'

'The rent for this cottage.'

'I didn't ask you to pay rent.'

'I thought you just forgot it.'

'I do not forget things. I did not tell you to pay rent because I do not want you to pay anything for being here.'

'Severus, you have to be —'

'I am serious, Claire. Even if it is not entirely my fault that you were abducted by Death Eaters, it is my responsibility to hide you to prevent further attacks which is not something I would accept money for.'

Claire chewed her lips then nodded. She knew Severus made up his mind.

'Alright. Thank you Severus, for everything.'

He nodded then leaned back in his seat and watched the tree leaves moving in the slight summer breeze. However, Claire watched him with a gentle smile on her face.

'It is rude to stare, you know, even in the wizarding world,' he drawled.

'I'm sorry but sometimes I'm just … I'm fascinated by you,' Claire replied and she felt suddenly very hot. She cleared her throat. 'And how are things going?'

Snape rolled his eyes then started to talk about a book he just read. They talked for a while until Severus announced he have to leave. The sun already went down.

'You can stay, you know. It's still your house and I won't mind it.'

They stood at the front door.

'I have to go. The Headmaster wants to talk tomorrow and I have to rest before it.'

'I'm sure it's not that torturing than a meeting with the Death Eaters and that – You-Know-Who.'

The man sighed.

'You would be surprised,' he replied with a scowl and opened the door.

'Thank you for visiting me Severus. I wish we could communicate somehow. Oh, yes, I almost forgot: I wanted to ask you if I can install the telephone in the house. I can walk to the town to use a payphone but this would be more comfortable. I will pay the bills of course.'

'Very well. Do I have to sign something?'

'No, it will be under my name.'

'Just don't let the mechanics touch any of my possessions.'

'I won't, I promise. Have a good night, Severus.'

'Good night, Claire.'

When she closed the door behind him, Claire sighed and cursed.

'For fuck's sake, I can't fuck up our friendship.' But she knew it was too late: for a year now, his velvety voice haunted her dreams; she wished he would stay again for the night so she would know he is just down the hall, his lean body covered in the sheets; she could watch his long and elegant fingers and imagine what those fingers would do on her body, or more importantly, inside of it.

~0~

Claire, fortunately, didn't have to wait long for another visit from Severus. He arrived late at night from a Death Eater meeting. He was in a bad mood, Claire couldn't see any bruises or wounds on him but he was shaken. She offered him soup and bread which he accepted than he pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey from a kitchen cabinet, took two glasses and brought it to the backyard. It was lit with string lights – Claire's idea – and it was lovely. Severus poured whiskey in the glasses and pushed one towards the woman. She cautiously tasted it.

'God, Severus, this is horrible,' she said in between coughs.

'It is strong and that is what I need now,' he murmured and drank his whiskey in a gulp. He refilled his glass.

'Rough night?' asked Claire in a low voice.

'You could say that.'

For a while they remained silent. Claire sipped on her alcohol, after getting used to its taste, it wasn't that bad. Severus unbuttoned his cloak and robes and pulled them off. He wore a white button down underneath. He pulled out his wand from his cloak and put it on the table before filling his glass for the third time.

Claire eyed the wand curiously.

'Severus …'

'Hmm?'

'Can I touch … your wand?'

He looked at her questioningly.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Your wand. Can I touch it?'

'Claire, it is very inappropriate for a young woman to ask this from a man.'

Claire blushed. For several seconds they didn't talk just looked in each other's eyes. Then Snape cleared his throat and pushed his wand towards Claire. She took it in her hands carefully. When she touched the black polished wood, it felt cold at first, but then suddenly, she felt something warm under her fingertips. Her breathing and heartrate quickened.

'Are you feeling well?' Severus asked.

She looked up at him.

'Honestly, I don't know.'

'Your face is red.'

'Maybe it's just the whiskey but when I touched the wand … I felt something. And I still feel it.'

'What do you feel?' Snape's tone was serious. The woman looked back down at the wand in her hand

'Warmth, and some kind of force. Energy. That's it, energy, coming from the wand. Is it possible? Because I don't think I'm _that_ drunk.'

With two quick steps, Severus reached Claire, leaned down and studied her closely.

'How much did you drink?'

'Only a few sips from that whiskey.'

Snape straightened up and he pulled up Claire as well by her hand.

'Claire, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on that energy you feel coming from the wand.'

'Severus what the hell is going on?'

'Just do what I said,' the wizard said briskly.

'Alright, alright …,' Claire scoffed and shut her eyes. Snape circled her, stopped behind her, and leaned to her ear.

'Let the energy flow into your body. Into your hand, through your veins. Feel it everywhere in your body.'

Claire found it very difficult to concentrate on the energy with Severus whispering in her ear with his dark and smooth voice. She felt something between her legs but it was not that something coming from the wand.

'When you ready, try to find the core of the energy in you. You still have to feel it everywhere but there has to be a strong core which is now connected with the wand.'

Claire didn't understand what's happening to her but tried to do what Severus told her. She almost gave up when she found something in her. She couldn't tell exactly where it was or what it was but she knew it has to be it.

'I found it,' she whispered.

'Good. Now, when you're ready, open your eyes and move the wand in the direction of the trees. You don't have to say anything just concentrate and try to push the energy you feel through the wand towards the trees.'

The woman took a deep breath, opened her eyes and flicked the wand. Suddenly, a beam of light came out from the wand and landed on one of the trees with a crack. Claire yelped and turned to Severus.

'What the hell was that?'

'That, Miss Adams, was magic. Congratulations, it seems you are a witch.'


	7. Incendio

Incendio

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

Claire woke up with a jolt.

'What the hell,' she whispered trying to find out what time it was. 7:30AM - she read on the clock on her bedside.

There was another knock on the door. She crawled out of bed and opened the door.

'Severus, it's Saturday, I don't get up on weekends before 9.'

'We have to make a trip to wizarding London.'

'Why?'

'I'll tell you later. I've made breakfast, come and eat.'

Claire shook her head, pulled on her slippers and followed Severus who already wore a black frock coat, black pants and black boots, and there was a black cloak folded over a chair in the kitchen. They didn't talk while eating, Severus was reading the Daily Prophet with a frown on his face and Claire mulled over last night: she was a witch. It was simply unbelievable.

'What should I wear?', she said suddenly.

'Hmm?', the wizard looked up from the newspaper.

'What should I wear? I mean, I saw that witches and wizards are wearing robes and cloakes and I don't have any robes and cloaks.'

'Many witches and wizards are wearing Muggle clothes nowadays, especially the young ones. Anything not to frilly would be sufficient. I suggest, however, for you to wear a hooded cloak so you can hide your face in case we encounter some Death Eaters. Do you have maybe a light coat which we can transfigure?'

'I have a trench coat', she said slowly.

'That will do.' Seeing the look on her face he added, 'I will transfigure it back, I won't ruin it.'

'Okay then.'

20 minutes later they were ready to go. Claire decided to wear jeans with a dark blue sweatshirt and black trainers. Snape transfigured her light brown trench coat into a dark brown travelling cloak. The woman had to admit it looked nice.

'Shall we?' Snape asked.

'Sure. How will we get there?'

'With Apparition.'

Claire groaned and Snape chuckled lightly. They headed to the nearby hill where they landed several weeks ago, Snape took Claire's hand and they disappeared.

They arriving was smooth, Claire felt only a bit nauseous. She looked around.

'Is that Charing Cross Road?' she asked.

'It is. Now, hurry,' Severus replied and before long they arrived to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

'Hide your face,' Snape instructed the woman next to him and she did so. When they stepped in the pub, there were only a few people in. It was still early in the morning for a Saturday.

'Professor Snape, what a nice surprise, fancy a drink?' a toothless man welcomed the pair.

'Good morning, Tom, I'm afraid, I'm in a hurry,' Severus replied and hastened towards the backdoor, Claire followed him. When they arrived in a small alley, Severus took out his wand and tapped the wall. The bricks moved and a gate towards a street appeared.

'Where are we, Severus?'

'This is Diagon Alley.'

'Oh,' Claire knew this place, at least from books Severus lent her. She followed him closely even if his strides were longer than hers. She saw pictures from this place, amazing moving pictures full of wizards and witches in colourful clothes chatting in front of the shops. Now, it was one of the most gloomiest places Claire ever visited and she used to live in Cokeworth. There were only few people on the streets and they were mostly beggars.

Suddenly, Snape stopped in front of a shop and Claire ran into her.

'Careful, girl,' he drawled.

'Sorry. Why did you stop?'

'We are here – Ollivander's. We will buy you a wand.'

Before Claire could say anything, Severus already opened the door and ushered her in.

A few seconds later an old man emerged from the back of the shop.

'Professor Snape! What can I do for you?'

'We are in need of a wand,' he replied and gestured towards Claire. 'You can pull down the hood now.'

'Oh, and who is this lovely young lady?' Ollivander smiled at her.

Claire looked at Snape and he nodded slightly.

'Hello, my name is Claire Adams.'

'What a pleasure, Garrick Ollivander at your service. You're the one who needs a new wand, I assume.'

'Yes.'

'And what happened to your old wand, if I'm not too indiscreet?' Ollivander asked while studying Claire's face. It made her uneasy.

'Well –,' she started but Snape interjected.

'She's never had a wand before, Garrick. To be honest, we didn't know she was a witch until recently.'

The older man looked back at him suddenly and back to Claire.

'Forgive my impoliteness but how old are you, Miss Adams?'

'I will be 29 tomorrow.'

'Fascinating,' Ollivander murmured and started pacing in the shop. 'I'm not saying that this thing never happened before but it is very uncommon. The magic hidden for so many years … How did it happen?' he asked Snape.

He talked about the events from last night.

'And this is all?' Ollivander replied. 'Wasn't there lately any trauma or some kind of major event in her life which is connected to magic?' Claire felt herself blush.

'There was something,' Snape's voice was calm, 'but I'm afraid I can't share the details with you.'

'Very well,' the old wizard sighed. 'Let's see what we can find.'

After almost half an hour of searching Claire felt exhausted and annoyed. She started to doubt that she was really a witch even if the wands responded to her. She almost asked Severus to take her home, when Ollivander came back from the back of the shop with another wand.

'This has to be it. 10 ¼ inch Yew with Veela hair core. Take it, Miss Adams!'

She sighed but took out the wand from its box. She immediately felt that the wand was indeed different from the others. It was like a part of her. She flipped the wand towards the boxes and some of them exploded. She really felt the energy coming from the wand and she didn't need to concentrate hard to find her inner magical core.

'That is absolutely amazing,' she whispered.

'The Yew wand signifies a witch of great wisdom and intellect. It is very useful in transfigurations, if you're interested in it. The Veela hair means that you, Miss Adams are slightly unpredictable but very powerful.'

'Wow,' she replied.

'Thank you, Garrick,' Snape said. 'We have to go now, how much do I owe you?'

'It will be 12 galleons, Severus. And how is your wand working? 14 inches Birch combined with Ebony with Dragon Heartstring core?'

'It is as perfect as ever. Thank you for your help,' Snape drawled and hurried out of the shop with the wand box in his right hand, Claire said good-bye and followed the dark wizard to the street.


	8. Incarcerous

**8\. Incarcerous**

After arriving back to the cottage, Snape's original plan was to teach Claire the basics of "foolish wand waving". But Voldemort summoned the Death Eaters and the Potions Master had to go too, so he left Claire alone with her new wand. He told her not to point the wand on herself and gave her a book which they bought in Flourish and Blotts and which usually first year students use in Hogwarts. Claire felt a bit odd knowing that children a decade younger than her are far better in magic than her. She was very excited though, she couldn't believe how her life turned out. Still, there was something that she really missed in her life: a boyfriend. She was attracted to Severus, very much so, and she had a feeling he also found her attractive – she still remembered how he looked at her when he saw him in bikini. They were both very fond of books and she also remembered the hours they spent in her old bookshop talking about their recent readings and all kind of stuff. Severus never shared infos about his private life or his family. Claire was a bit sad about that but she respected his privacy. After the attack he was very nice to her and she suspected that he found solace in his visits to the cottage. But now, summer was almost over, Severus will go back to the school and she would need something to do, besides learning how to do magic. She needed a job.

After an evening spent practicing wand movements – with a little success –, Claire slept very well. When she woke up in the morning, she heard it was raining, yet she decided to take a stroll in the nearby town. She was there before but didn't bother to really look around.

After breakfast and a quick shower, dressed in jeans, a hoodie and waterproof boots, she stepped out in the rain holding an umbrella in her hand. The air smelt wonderfully: she always liked the smell of the rain and here, mixing with the salty breeze coming from the ocean, Claire loved it more. The walk to the town was uneventful. Butterton was a small community itself with several thousand people living there but it was the centre of its county so commuters from other villages came to here every day to work or tend other issues. The main street of the town was busy during the day, from Monday till Saturday – the evenings and Sunday were more relaxed. There were all kind of small shops and Claire could see some restaurants and cafés too. The closeness of the sea may have been alluring for tourists but there were only a few of them in the town. Maybe they preferred the warmer weather which the south of Scotland couldn't offer them.

As Claire was strolling down the main street – which was called really Main Street – she saw a sign in a bookshop: HELP WANTED. _This is it_ , she thought, _this could be my new job._ With a smile on her face, she entered the shop.

An hour and a half later, Claire left the shop with a huge grin on her face. The owner of the shop, Mr. Elbert Greenwald interviewed her for the job and he decided to test her for three weeks. He liked Claire from the first minute and he was impressed that she had her own bookshop but he wanted to see her during work.

'Even if Butterton is a small town, people here like to read and they come from the neighbouring towns too. They like it when we know what kind of books they prefer but don't be afraid to show them something new.' Claire was supposed to start on Monday, September 2nd so she had two days before her first day in the work.

She was so excited, she wanted to tell the news to Severus but she didn't know any way to reach him. She had now a telephone but Severus didn't have any. So she called one of her old friends from Cokeworth, Annie, to let her know she was still okay and now she had a new job. She didn't tell Annie that she was a witch of course.

Claire didn't hear from Severus in the following days. The weekend went on and Monday at 8:45AM, Claire arrived to the bookshop's backdoor. The shop opened up at 9 and closed at 7PM from Monday till Friday, and closed at 5 on Saturday. According to the agreement between Mr. Greenwald and Claire, she worked from 9 until 5 and until 3 on Saturday, so Mr. Greenwald closed the shop in the evenings.

Her first day went okay. Mr. Greenwald introduced her to some people who came to the shop frequently. Greenwald's Book Corner was a bit bigger than Claire's shop but it was as friendly and warm as hers. On her way home she stopped at the supermarket to buy food and when she arrived at home, she felt exhausted. She was making a salad in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, she grinned.

'Severus, good evening! Come in!'

'Good evening, Claire', he replied.

'Take off your cloak, I'm just making dinner. It's only salad but feel free to join me if you're hungry.'

'No, thank you, I had dinner in the school,' he replied following Claire in the kitchen.

'Oh, of course, I forgot, today was the first day of school. How did it go?', she asked while mixing the vegetables in a bowl.

Severus sat down at the kitchen table and buried his head in his hands.

'It was awful.'

'How so?'

'It is always very exhausting, the first day, but this year I have – ah – other issues too and it makes it almost unbearable.'

Claire served the salad on a plate and put it on the table with some fresh garlic baguette in a basket.

'Wine?' she asked and Severus nodded. When she finally sat down, he leaned back in his chair and he really seemed tired. It was obvious that he didn't sleep enough, the circles under his eyes were enormous.

'And how was your day?' he asked when he sipped on his wine.

'It was exhausting but in a good way. I have a job!' and she told him the news.

'Congratulations, Claire. I'm glad you won't be bored here. And how is the learning going?'

'Oh, I think I'm improving. I wanted to practise tonight and now that you're here, maybe you can watch it and fix the errors. If you have time, of course.'

'I can stay for a while.'

Claire didn't say anything just smiled at him and continued to eat.

Around midnight Severus decided it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Claire managed to levitate a feather and she was immensely happy that she could really do magic. Snape in his usual emotionless voice, told her that _Wingardium Leviosa_ was perhaps the simplest charm ever invented but the girl didn't care and the wizard just rolled his eyes.

'Thank you for visiting me, Severus. It was a pleasure,' Claire told him when he put on his cloak.

'It was enjoyable for myself too.'

For several moments they just stood there, looking at each other. _I so want to kiss him_ , Claire thought.

'I know with the school you have now less time on your hands but you can come here as often as you want,' she said instead. 'I don't have any friends here. I can call my friends from Cokeworth on the phone but … It's not the same as talking to someone in person.'

'Very well,' Severus replied in a low voice. 'I see what I can do.'

With a bold move, Claire stepped forward and briefly hugged him. Snape didn't hugged him back but stood there in a slight shock.

'Good night, Severus and take care,' she whispered.

He nodded and stepped out in the night.

 _God, I hope I didn't scare him off_ , she thought while trying to memorize the feel of his wool frock coat against her face and his wonderful scent.


	9. Cave Inimicum

**9\. Cave Inimicum**

'How is your hand, Headmaster?', Severus asked sitting in a chair in Albus Dumbledore's office.

'I wouldn't try to play the piano with it but it is quite alright. Your potion helped, the curse is spreading much slower than before', the Headmaster of Hogwarts replied with a smile. 'And how are you, Severus?'

The younger wizard sighed.

'I've been better. The first three weeks of school was exhausting and as I told you before, the Dark Lord is pushing me harder.'

'How do you sleep at night?'

Snape laughed dryly.

'It's been years that I've had a decent sleep. I know what you want to say: I use Dreamless Potion now and then but you know as well that it is highly addictive.'

Dumbledore nodded and sipped on his tea.

'What about Miss Adams? Is she well?' There was a small twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes which caused Severus to blush very slightly.

'She is doing well. She found a job at the town where she is hiding. I visit her regularly.'

'Oh! According to what you said about her, she seems a very nice person. Even if the only time I saw her, it was after she was tortured, I could see that she was pretty too, isn't she?'

'I guess,' Snape replied with a sneer.

'I can understand why you visit her often…'

'I don't visit her often and certainly not because of her looks. There is something, however, which we discovered only recently. She is a witch.' Severus told Dumbledore the whole story.

'What an interesting turn of the events,' the Headmaster murmured. 'Are you her tutor in magic now?'

'I try to help her but between the school and the other tasks, I hardly find the time to tutor her. She is a quick learner though.'

For several seconds, Dumbledore didn't say anything just watched Snape who felt uneasy.

'Don't look at me like that, Albus.'

'She is lucky to have you, Severus.'

Snape snorted.

'Lucky to have me? Poor girl can't be more ill-fated to have me helping her.'

'Severus, you are too hard on yourself.'

'No, I'm not! We both know, Headmaster that I have, we have more important things on our sleeves. I cannot afford to get attached emotionally to anyone.'

'Of course I know what our duties are, my boy, but I'm afraid you're already emotionally attached to her. Does she like you?'

For several long seconds, Snape was in silence.

'She hugged me once', he whispered.

'Don't push her away, Severus.'

'But what if I die, Albus? I don't want her to get hurt!'

'So you push her away and make her and your life miserable. That is very chivalrous from you, Severus but it is very reckless decision. Also very selfish.'

'Albus, I'm a lot of things but not selfish. You know that exactly.'

'You are very self-sacrificing in your work for the Order, yes. However you want to decide how far your relationship goes with Miss Adams without discussing it with her. She has a right to know about your feelings and your doubts.'

'But –'

'How many times did you regret that you never confessed your feelings to Lily?'

'ENOUGH!', Severus roared and jumped up from his seat. 'DON'T YOU DARE TO MENTION LILY!'

'Sit down, Severus, please,' Dumbledore replied in a calm voice. The younger wizard sighed and collapsed in his armchair.

'I know that you hide your feelings almost all the time. You do it because you think it would make you less vulnerable. And you are right, talking about your innermost desires and thoughts makes you vulnerable but it also makes you stronger. Yes, you have to be brave to do such things and people with a good heart will appreciate it, and in the end, you will be happy you did it.'

Snape sighed and closed his eyes.

'I won't push you to do anything, Severus. The decision is yours.'

Severus stood up and headed to the door. Before opening it, he turned back and looked at the Headmaster.

'You are the most passive aggressive and manipulative bastard I have ever met, Albus. Sometimes I wish you would _Crucio_ me instead of forcing me to talk about my private life.'

Dumbledore chuckled.

'Good night, Professor Snape.'

'Good night, Headmaster.'

~0~

Three days later, around 9PM, the telephone rang in the cottage. Claire was surprised, usually no one called her.

\- Hello, this is Claire Adams.

\- Good evening, Claire. This is Severus Snape.

\- Oh my God! Severus! What a wonderful surprise! But how?

\- I had to come to London. I'm calling you from a payphone, I think it is the proper name for that red box.

\- Yes, it is. But how did you get the number? I didn't gave it to you.

\- I copied down from the documents the last time I visited you.

\- Once a spy, always a spy. You could have asked me for it though.

\- I… I wanted to make it a surprise.

\- Well, you succeeded. And how are you?

\- Peachy.

\- Can we talk? I mean is it safe to use the phone in your situation?

\- The Death Eaters don't care about Muggle technology. We are safe.

\- OK. So, are the Death Eater meetings…umm… hard on you?

\- Yes… The tortures, the murders… they happen much more frequently now.

\- I'm so sorry, Severus. I don't know how can you stay sane after all of those things.

\- Me neither. But what about you? Do you enjoy your job?

\- Oh, yes, I do enjoy it very much! The shop is very nice, my boss treats me well and the customers are friendly too. Naturally, you will remain my best costumer ever. It would be awesome if you could visit me in the shop sometime. There are some books I'm sure you would be interested in.

\- I can't promise anything but I will see what I can do. I have to go now, Claire.

\- Alright. It was so nice talking to you. Thank you very much for calling me. You should do it more often.

\- I enjoyed it as well. Good night, Claire.

\- Good night, Severus!

That night Claire dreamed about the owner of that silky soft, deep baritone voice she listened to through the telephone.


	10. Expelliarmus

Expelliarmus

It was a cold Sunday in late October. Even if the rain stopped a few hours ago after days of constant drizzle, the dark clouds didn't disappear. Normal people don't take walks in that kind of weather so it was a perfect occasion for Claire and Severus to practice magic. After months of learning, the young woman was able to perform the simplest charms which delighted her immensely and Snape thought it was time for her to learn defensive magic.

'Expelliarmus!' Snape shouted and Claire flew backwards.

'Fuck you', she murmured while standing up. Snape drew protecting wards around them so no one could see or hear them. He also put cushioning spells on the ground which was very fortunate for Claire since she fell down several times.

'You have to use the Shielding Charm, Claire', the wizard hissed. 'I taught it to you and you were able to use it at home.'

'Yes, it did but it was far easier to concentrate back there.'

'The next time Death Eaters will –'

'Attack me, I know, they won't do it in a cosy living room, you told me that a hundred in the last two hours. I already understood it at the first time though', Claire replied in an irritated and tired voice.

'Alright, if you don't want me to help, I will go. I have other things to do,' Snape huffed and started to gather his travelling cloak from the ground.

Claire sighed.

'Severus, don't be childish, stop the nonsense!' She took a few steps closer. 'Of course I want you to help me but I'm tired. It is hard enough to accept that I'm a witch and magic exists and now I feel like I'm in a military training camp.'

Snape dropped down the cloak and turned to her.

'I am sorry but we have so little time and you can't learn everything on your own. We have to use every free second for studying defensive charms, jinxes and hexes.' Snape's voice was low but firm

'I know. And I promise I'll try to be more persistent and I'll will focus on the tasks.'

Snape nodded.

'Good. And… I'll try to be more patient.'

For several second, Claire didn't say anything just watched him.

'You look exhausted.'

'I am,' he whispered. He looked down, his shoulders slumped.

Carefully, the witch placed her hand carefully on his face. At first he flinched but he didn't backed away from her touch. His skin was soft, Claire noted. She inched closer and caressed his face with her thumb. Severus looked up at her, directly in to her eyes. Claire got lost in those obsidian pools and when she saw hint of passion in them she decided that it was the time to kiss him.

But when she wanted to dive in, Severus groaned and grabbed his left arm. The witch took a few steps back.

'You have to go, don't you?' she asked tentatively.

'I'm afraid,' he replied and put on his travelling cloak. He strode pass to Claire when she took a hold on his hand. He stopped and looked at her.

'Be careful,' she called out in a whisper.

He squeezed her hand and bid her good-bye with his head. After a few steps, he turned on his heel and disappeared along with his wards around their training field. Claire sighed and trotted back to the cottage wanting nothing more than a hot bath and a cup of tea.


	11. Lumos

**11\. Lumos**

Claire had mixed feelings about Christmas this year. Even if she hadn't any family anymore, she never felt alone until now. Back home in Cokeworth, she always spent Christmas Eve with her friends. In Butterton she met some nice people with whom she had a good time having drinks in the local pub but they weren't yet so close to her to spend the holidays together. The witch – it was still very strange to refer to herself that way – knew she will be alone on December 24th, and also the following days. She liked Christmas and she had a wish deep in her heart that Snape will visit her but she knew well that he was very busy. In the last two months she saw him only on a few occasions. His visits were short and it was only for tutoring her in magic, they didn't talk about other things.

Claire was sitting in the bookstore – she was glad that the customers were smart enough not to leave their Christmas shopping for the last minute. Suddenly, the phone rang.

\- Greenwald's Book Corner, this is Claire. How may I help you?

\- Hello, Claire. This is Severus Snape.

\- Oh, hello! How are you?

\- I'm good.

\- It's so good to hear from you. Can I help you?

\- I was thinking to visit you this evening and maybe spend the Christmas in the cottage, if the – ah – circumstances will be optimal. I just wanted to ask if it wouldn't be a nuisance for you.

\- No, not at all, quite the opposite!

\- Very well. I will be arriving around 7 if it is alright with you.

\- Perfect. I'll be making us dinner.

\- You don't have to. I can ask the house-elves –

\- I insist. Maybe they can help tomorrow with the lunch but tonight I will cook for you. And myself. Of course.

\- Alright. See you later then.

\- See you, Severus!

Claire got very excited, then she realized that she doesn't have enough food at home. She went to the back office, where Mr. Greenwald sat at his desk.

'Excuse me, Mr. Greenwald, can I disturb you for a minute?'

'Sure, Claire. How can I help you?'

'I just got a phone call from a friend of mine. He is visiting me and staying at my house for Christmas. I don't have enough food for both of us so I was wondering if I can leave work today a bit earlier to go shopping.'

Mr. Greenwald smiled knowingly at her.

'Is he your boyfriend?'

Claire blushed.

'No. Well, at least, not yet.'

'I am very satisfied with your work, Claire and you deserve to have a nice holiday. Grab your things and I don't want to see you until the 27th!'

'Thank you very much, Mr. Greenwald!', Claire replied with a wide smile. 'Merry Christmas!'

'Merry Christmas, Claire!'

~0~

Christmas Eve in the stores was madness but Claire managed to buy everything she wanted in an hour. The house was clean and festive thanks to a small but pretty Christmas tree so all she needed to do was cooking. At 7PM, the witch stepped out from her bedroom in a not too elegant but still nice dark blue dress when she heard a knock on the door.

'Hello, Severus!' she greeted the wizard with a wide smile.

'Good evening,' he replied and took off his traveling cloak. He was dressed in his usual black frock coat, black pants and dragon hide boots. He had a dark brown leather bag with him as well, containing personal items he needed for the next few days.

'The food is ready. I made mushroom soup, roast with potato and salad, and trifle. Not the very traditional Christmas menu but I think you will like it.'

'I'm sure I will,' he replied with a very faint smile. He pulled out a bottle from his bag. 'I brought wine.'

'Thank you! You can bring it in the dining room and sit down at the table. Food is ready.'

Dinner was nice. Snape had to admit that Claire was an excellent cook. At first, they didn't talk too much but as the dinner went on, they also got more relaxed. After dinner, they relocated to the living room. It was nicely decorated with a Christmas tree and other ornaments. The fire crackled happily in the fire place and oddly, it smelled like mulled wine. Snape furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Claire.

'It is a spell,' the witch smiled. 'I've found it in a book you gave me. I had no idea there are so many spells for decorating the house for Christmas.'

'I never used one,' Severus drawled nursing his wine.

'I would have been surprised if you had,' the girl smiled at him.

'Why? You think I can't be jolly for the holidays?' he asked in a very serious tone.

Claire laughed out loud.

'No, I can't imagine that.'

Severus smiled at her with a real smile and for several minutes, they watched the flames in the fireplace in silence.

'I'm really glad that you came, Severus', Claire said and looked at him. He turned to her. 'I didn't want to spend Christmas alone.'

'I knew that. You used to spend it with your friends in Cokeworth.'

'You remembered?'

He nodded and she smiled.

'There's one thing that bothers me: I forgot to buy you a present,' her voice was sad.

'You're being ridiculous, Claire.'

'But –'

'You cooked me dinner, you are willing to spend Christmas with me – that is more than enough.'

They didn't even notice that they moved closer to each other on the couch. Now there was only a few inch gap between their faces. Claire tried to look in his eyes but Severus was watching her mouth. It made the witch flush.

'Of course I'm willing to spend Christmas with you. You are my friend, Severus. My closest friend,' Claire said softly.

'Only a friend?' asked Severus in a husky voice Claire never heard.

'Yes,' she whispered. 'Unless you want it to be more…'

It was the sign the wizard was waiting for. With a swift move he closed the gap and kissed Claire fiercely on the lips. The woman didn't hesitate, opened her mouth and licked Severus' lips. In a second, their tongues started to duel, and the man pulled Claire closer to him. She buried her hands in his hair, his hands roamed on her back. But it wasn't enough for him: Severus pulled her in his lap and they were making out on the couch like teenagers.

After several minutes, Severus pulled back, trying to catch his breath.

'I think, we should continue this upstairs,' Claire said to him, panting.

'Are you sure?' the wizard asked softly.

'I've never been so sure in anything.'

Claire led Severus in her bedroom like the house would have been hers. She stopped beside the bed, turned around and kissed Severus. They didn't hesitate shedding their clothes, stopping the kissing only if it was necessary. Claire crawled on the bed and lied down. Severus towered over her kissing her like there's no tomorrow. The witch pulled him as close as she could, she wanted to feel his body on every inch of her skin. She waited for this so long.

'We should have done this earlier,' the wizard whispered in her ear before planting kisses on her throat.

'Yes,' Claire replied in a husky voice. Severus was now kissing and kneading her breasts and she couldn't help but moan. The man kissed all the way down on her torso while continuing to massage her breasts. Claire made a note in her head that Severus preferred tits. For a few minutes, it was her last coherent thought because Severus crawled between her legs and with a long lick on her cunt, he sent her to Heaven. The witch was now in agony: she was panting like after running a marathon, her body was hot, and she moaned and whimpered while Severus sucked her clit and worked on her g-spot with a finger.

'Let it go, Claire,' he murmured at this was the end for her. Always being an admirer of his voice, it sent Claire over the edge and screamed out lout.

'Severus, that was… That was…' she wasn't able to form the words. The wizard murmured something over Claire's belly, then crawled back up and kissed her.

'You're welcome,' he whispered with a smile.

'Did you put a spell on my stomach?'

'Contraception Charm.'

'Oh, how clever' Claire giggled, reached down and took his penis in her hand. It was rock hard. Gently, she directed in her hole and pushed up her hips. Severus hissed.

'Merlin, you feel so good. So tight,' he groaned.

'Then move, I can't wait any longer,' Claire replied and pulled him closer, circling her legs around his back.

At first, the dark wizard moved slowly, enjoying every inch of her but he couldn't continue like that for long. Eventually, he started fucking her hard and Claire didn't mind it at all. She moaned constantly urging Severus moving faster. He moved a finger on Claire's clit, he wanted her to cum again before releasing himself. It did take only a few seconds for the woman to shudder from orgasm when Severus came in her with a low, guttural groan. He collapsed on the bed and turned on his back. Claire put a hand on his chest, he took it but didn't move further. They were exhausted, panting, their bodies slick with sweat.

'Well, that was one bloody Christmas present,' he said, his voice still hoarse.

'It was a present for myself, too,' she answered and he laughed out loud. He turned to her and kissed gently. For the first time in 20 years, Severus Snape was able to sleep through the night.

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas is reviews.**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	12. Avada Kedavra

**12\. Avada Kedavra**

For several weeks, Severus wasn't able to visit Claire. A few times he called her on the phone which was still a very new experience for him, and he also sent her a book by owl, _Confronting the Faceless_ by Irma Kirke. In the included letter he explained that even if this book was above Claire's level of magic, she should at least read about the more dangerous and complicated curses.

It wasn't a light read. Claire was horrified seeing what the curses can do a human body and she had to take breaks between the chapters. She almost cried when she read about the Unforgivable Curses. One thing struck her though about the Killing Curse: the book said that the curse looked like a jet of a green light.

Between training herself in magic and working at the bookshop, Claire was finally able to make some friends. She met Amy and her husband, Nate when they were buying children's books for their then 3 months old son, Matthew. Then there were Sonia and her boyfriend, Brian whom she met while attending a concert. Twice in a month, there were lectures at the local community centre – once Claire sat down next to Aaron and Scott and from then on their small group of friends contained 7 people. Of course, Claire didn't tell her friends that she was a witch because she didn't want to breach the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, and also because she still wasn't sure if she could trust them. She told them that she had a boyfriend who was a teacher at a boarding school – what a déjà vu.

Finally, one Saturday afternoon, Snape was able to visit her. After a few hours of lovemaking, and a light dinner, they sat in the living room, reading. More precisely, Severus was reading but Claire only had a book in her hands, her thoughts were far away.

'Severus?' she said tentatively.

'Hmm?'

'Have you ever seen someone casting the Killing Curse?'

Snape's head whipped up.

'Why do you ask?'

Claire bit the inside of her mouth, put down her book, and took a seat next to Severus on the couch.

'I've read the book you sent me. And it said that when someone casts the Killing Curse, you can see a jet of green light.'

'That is true. But I don't know why you're so concerned with it.'

Claire closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

'I … I think I saw it once. I just didn't know what it was.' She looked at Snape, tears forming in her eyes.

'When?' Severus asked in a whisper.

'I've never told you how my parents died,' she started in a calm and measured tone. 'They were home, I wasn't. I was at a friend's house. After dinner I walked home. I wasn't far from the house when I saw two jets of green lights and I heard small explosions. I ran home and I wanted to go in the house but there was already a policeman and he didn't let me in. I didn't understand how did he arrive so quickly but I assumed he was already in the neighbourhood. The police said it was gas explosion. I didn't see the bodies of my parents, only when I went to the hospital to identify them. They weren't burned or anything. The doctors said that they died of asphyxiation, and that they were farther from the explosion, that's why they didn't have burns. I asked the police about the green light, they said some chemicals could burn with a green flame, probably I saw something like that. After the accident, I sold the house, moved to Cokeworth to work in my uncle's bookshop.'

When she finished her speech, Severus took her hand in his.

'I am so sorry,' he said hoarsely.

'It's alright. It was eight years ago. It still hurts but … I'm alright now. It's just that this explanation with the gas explosion was always a bit strange for me. I never really believed somehow. Of course, I couldn't find another reason for the accident so I accepted it. Until I read about the Killing Curse. And I know that Death Eaters … And you are …'

Snape let go of her hand, stood up and started pacing.

'You think that someone casted the Killing Curse on your parents.' Claire nodded. 'And you said that after the so called explosion, a policeman arrived immediately.'

'Yes. Now that I'm thinking of it, the policeman didn't have a uniform. He wore plainclothes. He showed me a badge and it seemed alright. I was in shock, I didn't really care about how he got there. I don't know which direction he came from, he just –'

Claire went mute and the wizard stopped in his tracks.

'He suddenly appeared, didn't he? From thin air,' he said.

'Exactly.' Claire's voice now was just slightly above a whisper. 'He … he Apparated.'

Snape nodded.

'Oh God,' the witch sighed and put her head in her hands. Severus went back to her and sat down.

'The Ministry of Magic has records about the known attacks against Muggles.'

The witch's head whipped back.

'Are those records public?'

'No,' Snape replied. 'But I know people who are – ah – owing me one, and I am sure they can help,' he added with a smirk.

'Oh, Severus that would be wonderful! Finally, I could have a full closure,' she said and put her arms around the wizard's torso. He pulled her closer and gently kissed the top of her head with a frown on his face.

~0~

A week later Claire drank her morning Earl Grey tea when she heard a light knock on her window. It was a small barn owl. She let in the owl, gave her a treat and some water, and opened the envelope the owl brought to her. There was only one parchment in it which seemed like the copy of an official document. Claire put a hand to her mouth and started reading. By the time she finished it, she was sobbing hard.

 _Incident: attack against Muggles_

 _Date: 2_ _nd_ _May, 1988_

 _Location: 34 Violet Str., Ferncombe, Yorkshire_

 _No. of victims: 2 (two) – Mary Adams (deceased), Henry Adams (deceased)_

 _Method of the attack: Killing Curse_

 _Suspects: dark wizards or witches, possibly former Death Eaters_

 _Status: unsolved_

* * *

 **So, this is the last update I post in 2015. See you in 2016 and I wish you all a happy new year!**


	13. Nox

**13\. Nox**

Winter turned to spring, and during the Easter Holidays, Snape was finally able to spend more time with Claire. He visited her occasionally but he was only able to spend the night only a few times. The witch saw that he became more and more stressed but she never asked why. She knew that Severus had secret missions and tasks and he wasn't allowed to talk about them. So she did what she could, she tried to offer him some comfort when he was at the cottage.

One evening they were sitting in the living room, on the sofa, reading. The days were warmer now but the nights were still chilly, the fire in the fireplace was much needed.

'Severus?'

'Hmm?'

'You said that Hogwarts is not far from here, did you?'

'About 40 miles. Why?'

'I think I was there once,' Claire said and put down her book.

Snape looked up at her, arching a black eyebrow.

'My parents and I made a trip to Scotland in the summer when I was 8, and we passed some ruins of an old castle. We stopped the car but a sign said that it was dangerous to go closer. My parents took a look at the map to find out where we should have go next, and I just watched the ruins. For several seconds, I saw something, it was … like the castle would have been there. It was huge, majestic, and beautiful. Then I blinked and it was gone. I shook my head, looked at the ruins again, but this time, I concentrated very hard on the castle. I saw it again. I called my parents to come and see the castle but they didn't see it. They laughed and told me that I was a very lucky girl to have such a vivid imagination. They told me to climb in the car. When I looked back at the ruins for the last time, the castle was gone.'

The wizard put down his book as well and turned to her.

'Why do you think it was Hogwarts?' he asked softly.

'For some years, it came back in my dreams. I dreamt that I was there. Though, it was less and less vivid as the years went by. I totally forgot it until last week, when I saw pictures about the castle in Hogwarts: A History. I was in shock because it was the same castle I saw in the place of the ruins.'

Snape smiled gently at her. His smile was a rare sight.

'It's a shame you never got your Hogwarts letter.'

'You said that when a child who was born in a Muggle family, gets into Hogwarts, a teacher delivers their letter in person.'

'Yes, so the teacher can talk to the parents who, since they are Muggles, don't know anything about the magical world.'

'Oh, and do you deliver the letters, too?'

'Occasionally. Why?'

Claire laughed.

'Didn't you frighten the parents and more importantly, the children?'

'I did not. What are these questions, Claire?'

'Nothing.' She put a hand on his arm and smiled at him. 'I just thought that if you would have been the first magical person I would've meet, I would've been frightened as hell.'

Snape huffed.

'I mean, Severus, I really do love you but you can't deny that you can be very intimidating,' Claire laughed again but when he saw Severus' face, she went mute.

He was looking at her with a very serious face.

'What did you just say?' he whispered.

'I said that you can be very intimidating and I'm sure you're more than aware of it,' the witch replied confused.

'No, before that. You said that you …'

'That I love you,' said the witch softly.

Suddenly Severus stood up and headed for the door.

'Severus, wait, did I say something wrong?'

He turned back. He looked frightened.

'Was it that much of a surprise what I feel?' the witch asked confused. 'I thought it was pretty obvious! I just – never said it.'

'That's the problem,' he replied with a slight tremble in his voice. 'That you said it. I ... I ...' He didn't finish the sentence. Instead he ran out from the house and shut the door with a bang.

Claire just stood there, frozen on the spot, watching the door, waiting for Severus to come back and explain her what just happened. But he didn't.

~0~

At the end of June, Claire was anxious. She didn't hear anything from Severus since he ran away after the witch's abrupt confession. She wrote him several letters but the owl brought them back without Snape answering her.

She cried a lot. Thankfully, she could met her friends and they were really great young people, but Claire couldn't be fully happy without knowing what is going on with Severus.

One night she was sitting again in the living room, it was quite late. She tried to read a book about potions, although she couldn't pay attention to the words. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Claire grabbed her wand and went to the door.

'Who's there?' she asked.

'It's me, Severus.'

The witch gasped and opened the door. Snape stood there with uncustomary grief on his face. Claire stepped back and let him in, before closing the door. The wizard went down on his knees right in the hall. The witch yelped and kneeled down too.

'Severus? What happened?'

The man didn't answer but buried his head in his hands. Claire not really knowing what to do, put down her wand and took Severus in her arms. He didn't cry, yet Claire felt he was close to do so. They stayed there, on the floor for almost half an hour when the witch managed to navigate themselves to the couch. That was when Snape finally talked to her.

'I'm sorry …' he whispered.

'I'm … I'm not sure what you're sorry for but what the hell happened, Severus?' She put a hand on his face and he leaned to it.

'I killed Dumbledore.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I killed him. He asked me to do it, but still … _I_ did it.'

'Oh, Severus ….' Claire moved closer and put her arms around the man again. She was very confused. Severus wasn't a murderer, this had to be some kind of misunderstanding. 'Tell me what happened exactly.'

And he did. He told her about Dumbledore's injury, about the curse, about Draco Malfoy's mission, and how Dumbledore asked Severus to save the boy's soul. At the end of his speech, Claire was weeping silently.

'Claire, I know, I shouldn't be here after I left you like that the last time.'

'It's alright, Severus. I was hurt, of course, but what you just told me …'

'I didn't know where to go. I couldn't stay at home. Alone.'

'I'm so glad you came here. I wish I could help you in some way.'

Severus looked at her. His black eyes full of pain made Claire's heart bleed.

'Can I … can I … stay … for the night?'

'Of course you can,' she smiled at him weakly. 'Come, let's go to bed.'

She led him upstairs. She lit only a candle in her bedroom, she thought it would be more comfortable for him. Severus stopped in the middle of the room and started to take off his clothes slowly. Claire stepped closer to him.

'No, let me …' she said and without a word, he let her undress him which she did gently. She left him only in his black briefs, and when she pulled back the covers on the bed, she motioned him to climb in. She tuck him in and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

'Aren't you coming?' he asked in a low voice.

'In a minute, I just have to ward the front door. I'll be right back.'

Before long, she was back in the bedroom. She took off her clothes, too, pulled on a long t-shirt and joined Severus on the bed. She crept closer to him, and he pulled her to his chest so firmly she was afraid she would suffocate. She didn't mind though.

Very early in the morning, Claire woke up for something warm on her left breast. After several seconds of thinking, everything came back to her, she opened her eyes and turned to her right, smiling.

'Morning,' she said to the man whose hand was caressing her nipple.

'Morning,' Severus replied, propped up on his left arm, watching the woman.

Claire wanted to know if he was feeling better but didn't want to ruin the moment. She missed Severus very much, he missed his body, and she felt the familiar tingling in her groin. So instead of talking, she grabbed the wizard's neck and pulled him in a passionate kiss. He returned it just as eagerly never letting go of her breast. Moreover, he threw back the covers, and moved over her so he could move his other hand all over her body. Claire's t-shirt was already bunched around her hips so it was easy for Severus to pull off it of her. When he took a look at her naked body, he groaned and started to kiss her skin everywhere he could. The woman was alternating between panting and moaning. She moved her hand to the man's briefs. He got the message and took off it quickly, then returned to the kissing. Their tongues were moving furiously in each other's mouth which made Claire feel in heaven, but she needed more. She linked her legs around Severus's hips and pulled him closer. The man slid a hand in her core to examine if she was wet enough. His fingers got drenched in her fluids and he couldn't take it anymore. He slid in her hole with an almost painfully hard dick. Both gasped. He started to move, with one hand around Claire's waist, the other making circles on her clit. She was moaning constantly, her fingers digging in his back. Severus was pumping in her unstoppably, the witch could feel her orgasm building up fast, the voices of slapping bodies echoing in the room. It wasn't slow or sensual, it was pure need. Finally, Claire felt something explode in her and with a sound of a mixture of a scream and a moan, she climaxed. Severus followed her in seconds, with a deep groan coming from his throat. He collapsed on the bed next to her, with his eyes closed. The witch was too exhausted to sit up so with a wave of her wand, she pulled the covers around their bodies, and they drifted back to sleep.


	14. Expulso

**14\. Expulso**

Summer was cold even for Scotland. The strange mist that lingered all over the country not only stayed but got thicker.

Claire sat in the bookstore and watched absentmindedly the passers-by on the street. She was thinking about Severus and their relationship. She always knew that it won't be an easy ride with him knowing his background but in the last few weeks, he became more and more uncommunicative. He visited and called her less frequently, he said it was because of his duty as a spy and she didn't ask interrogated him further. He was still very nice and caring with her, the sex was still amazing and after they came up from their high, he always pulled her close to his body like he never wanted to let her go.

So she was waiting for that night. Severus agreed to meet her for dinner. He also raised the possibility to stay until morning. Claire smiled: spending the evening and the night with him, waking up beside him… She still got an hour until closing time so she opened a book to divert her thoughts.

The dinner was on the table, a bottle of wine opened, the fire cracked in the hearth, and some quiet music played in the background. Severus was late. Claire was a bit worried but Severus always kept his word. Finally, when the clock stroke ten, there was a knock on the door. Claire ran and opened it up.

'Severus,' she said and kissed him on the mouth. She let him in. 'Give me your cloak, it's really warm in here.'

He didn't say anything and he didn't start to take off his cloak. Claire took a good look at him and saw that he looked odd. Besides his usual worried complexion there was something in his eyes she couldn't recognize.

'I made dinner, there's wine and after that we could relax in the living room. I'll also make you breakfast in the morning.' She smiled at him but he didn't reciprocate it. Her smile disappeared. 'Severus, what's wrong?'

'Claire, I'm sorry.' He lowered his head, his face hidden behind his hair.

'Sorry for what?' her voice was almost inaudible. What is wrong with him? What happened? Oh… Oh, no. No… He can't…

'I can't do this.'

'Severus, no, don't say it…' her voice was trembling.

'I have to… I have to break up with you.'

Claire sobbed hard and started to cry.

'But why?'

Severus lifted his head. The pain gone from his face, the look in his eyes was steady and without emotions.

'This thing is going nowhere. It is not your fault, you are a wonderful witch, and I… I can't be thankful enough to meet you and the time we spent together was very nice. But I can't do this anymore.'

The witch couldn't talk, she cried to hard.

'I'm sorry I have to this way. However, I don't think there's a way which would be less painful for you.'

Claire looked up at him.

'So you thought you would do it this way. You knew that I was waiting for this night. You knew I was planning everything. You knew I was making dinner. And yet you thought this would be the right place and right time to do this.'

Severus cleared his throat.

'I didn't want to mislead you.'

Claire wept and sniffed. Severus put a hand on her shoulder and she didn't have the energy to shake it off.

'My decision of course doesn't influence your stay here. You can stay here as long as you want.'

Her head snapped up.

'What?' she whispered.

'Just because we're not together anymore, I won't send you away. I want you to be safe.'

Claire wasn't cry anymore. She was breathing hard, her insides boiling with anger.

'Oh, how very chivalrous of you.' Her voice was low and wrathful. 'You don't want to be with me anymore, you kick me out when we were supposed to have a lovely dinner, you made a decision about our common future without discussing with me. BUT! You're so gallant that you let me stay here.'

She wiped the tears from her face and set her jaw. She took a step towards the door and opened it.

'I don't need you pity, Severus.' She made sure not to look at him. 'I will move to another flat by next weekend. Now leave.'

He hesitated.

'GET THE FUCK OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!' she roared.

The wizard turned on his heels and hurried out from the house. Claire shut the door with a bang and fell down to the floor, crying.

~0~

Claire was lucky, she did find a new flat in a week. It was in the centre of the town. It wasn't as cosy as the cottage but it didn't have Snape's traces all over it. Claire's friends helped her to move and they stood by her during the agony of the post break-up phase. As the weeks and the months went by, the witch pulled herself together.

She also tried to estrange herself everything that reminded her of Snape, including magic. One day in the bookshop, she wanted to continue the book she read the day before but sitting behind the counter, she was too lazy to get up. Before she could think, she spontaneously muttered 'Accio book!' and the tome flew gracefully and landed before her.

'Nice summoning charm. I wish I could do it.'

Claire's head whipped around and she saw Mr Greenwald smiling at her. She stood up.

'I… It was…'

'It is alright, dear. I know you're a witch.'

'Wh… what?'

'Claire, I know about magic.'

'Are you a wizard?' she asked.

'Sadly not. I was born in wizarding family but I am a Squib.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Claire said with sympathy.

'Don't be sorry. I won't mind.'

'This is so embarrassing. I shouldn't have cast a charm here. I was incautious.'

Mr Greenwald stepped closer.

'To be honest, Claire, I knew you were a witch.'

She gaped at him.

'You did?'

'Yes. Even if I can't do magic, I can feel the magic in others. I felt it the first day we met, although it was very weak back then. But in the last year, your magic grew stronger. I'm slightly confused by that. If I'm not too nosy, can I ask you what happened?'

For the first time in months, Claire was able to talk about magic to someone. She took the opportunity and told her tale to Mr Greenwald. She was careful though: she slightly altered the story of her meeting the Death Eaters and was very vague about Snape not to unveil his secret. He was a bastard and she was still mad at him but she didn't want to jeopardize his mission to save the wizarding world.

* * *

 **It was very hard for me to write this chapter. I'm very happy that it's over and from now on, I will be able to post the chapters I liked to write the most: the Battle of Hogwarts!**


	15. Serpensortia

**15\. Serpensortia**

It was half past midnight when the phone rang in Claire's flat. Usually no one was calling her this late so she thought it was something urgent. The witch jumped up from the sofa.

\- Hello?

\- Miss Adams?

\- Mister Greenwald, hello.

\- Good evening, Claire. I am sorry to disturb you this late but it is urgent.

\- What happened?

\- You do know someone in Hogwarts, don't you?

\- I did. Erm, I do. Is there something wrong?

\- I'm afraid. It seems that the castle was attacked by… by You-Know-Who.

\- Oh my God! What? How?

\- My sister lives in Hogsmeade. She is, you know, a "fully functioning" witch. She just Flooed me. Apparently, the attack is now more important than the monitoring of the Floo Network and after many months, she was able to use it.

\- I'm going to Hogwarts!

\- You can't go there! It's very dangerous!

\- I have to! I have to see if … If my friend is alright! I can't just sit here doing nothing! Hogwarts isn't that far, is it?

\- No, it's not but how do you want to go there?

\- I thought I could go there by car. At least for a while. I know I can't cross the Muggle repellent wards with car but I can cross them on foot.

\- Since when do you have a car?

\- I've bought it a month ago but it's not important now. I have to go Hogwarts!

\- Oh, Claire. That man ... your friend ... you care about him, do you? Even if he broke your heart?

\- How do you know that?

\- I could see it on you. I learned how to read people and it was hard to see you in such a terrible mood.

\- I tried to hide it …

\- Of course you did it when you knew I could see you. I'm not happy that you want to go there because it is very dangerous but if you really love this man –

\- I do!

\- – then at least I want to help you to get there. Now with the wards down, you can use the Floo Network from my house to my sister's house. Have you ever used it?

\- No. But I know how it works.

\- Good. When do you want to go?

\- I have to pack some things then I meet you in twenty at your house.

Mr Greenwald agreed and they hung up the phone. Every hatred Claire felt towards Severus went away in an instant. He was in danger, she had to be there. She pulled on jeans, a shirt, a warm sweater, and lace-up ankle boots, packed a small backpack and ran out from the house.

~0~

Claire didn't like the way magical people travelled. When she stepped out of the fireplace in the house of Mrs Bryce who was Mr Greenwald's sister, she was cowered in dust and coughed for minutes. At least, she arrived to Hogsmeade in one peace. After arguing with Mrs Bryce about how dangerous it was to go to the castle, finally, the older witch told her the way. She said that Claire should look for the Shrieking Shack, an old abandoned house in the outskirts of the village. From there on she could follow the path which led to the castle. Mrs. Bryce also said that the Dementors were now at the castle, but Claire still should be very careful. The young witch thanked the help, pulled out her wand and left the small cottage.

While looking for the Shrieking Shack, Claire could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins. She was terrified though, she couldn't deny it. She paid attention to every small movement when she jogged down in the streets of Hogsmeade but she didn't meet a person. After ten minutes or so, she finally saw what she assumed was the Shrieking Shack. It was a very creepy house and Claire heard Mrs Bryce's voice in her head ('Don't go there. It's haunted. Go to the castle.') but another, tiny little voice said in her head that she had to take a closer look at the shack. When she went closer, at first she didn't see anything or anyone. The house was dark with its windows boarded up. She stayed in a small grove behind the shack where she could see the whole area. While hiding among the trees contemplating if she should go in the shack, she saw a dark figure approaching. He was a tall and thin person in a black billowing cloak. Despite the darkness, she recognized him.

'Severus!' Claire gasped. She wanted to run to him but she realized she just couldn't do that. What if there was someone else there, someone evil? She saw Snape entering the house and she decided to follow him in. Very cautiously she approached the shack and slipped through the door, her wand always ready for use. She could hear voices coming from a remote room on the ground floor. There was a closet in the hall which door was slightly open. Claire hid in the closet and listened to the voices. She couldn't really understand the voices but she was sure Severus was there. She could recognize his deep baritone anytime. The other person's voice was higher and it made Claire's hair on her nape stand up. _Snake Man!_ She felt very uncomfortable and for the first time since she arrived in Hogsmeade, she felt she was really in danger. Suddenly she felt several crashes like someone was wrestling with another person, and – hissing. _A snake?,_ Claire thought. A few seconds later she heard a loud pop, someone had Apparated. Then silence. With a gulp, she stepped out of the closet, wand at ready, and as she approached the room, she heard some shuffling coming from there. She looked in and saw three teenagers in the room: a boy and a girl were standing, another boy was kneeling next to what looked like a heap of black clothes. When Claire looked again, she couldn't help but shriek.

'Severus!' The heap of clothes was Snape with a big gash on his throat. The teenagers turned around and looked at Claire, pointing their wands at her.

'Who are you?' asked a tall red haired boy.

'What happened to Severus?' Claire asked trying to take a closer look at him.

'I asked you a question,' said the red haired boy again.

'My name is Claire Adams. I'm a … witch and I WANT TO GO SEVERUS TO HELP HIM!' She started to panic. The second boy, black haired with glasses put his hand on the wound on Snape's wound but he didn't manage to slow down the bleeding.

'So are you a Death Eater then?'

'What? I'm not! They wanted to kill me! Now let me to Severus!' Claire started to step closer but the red hair boy pushed his wand to her throat.

'You're not going anywhere.'

'Ron, stop!' the girl shouted at the boy.

'The fuck are you doing?' Claire shouted at him and ignoring him, rushed to Snape's side.

'Oh, Severus …' She put a hand on his face and he looked at her. He was weak, he was dying. 'What happened to him?'

'A venomous snake bit him', said the girl who had very bushy brown hair.

Severus took a look at Claire then his eyes shifted to the boy with black hair and glasses crouching on his other side. Something silvery started to flew out of Snape's eyes, ears, and mouth. Claire had never seen something like that. It seemed, the bushy-haired girl did know what was happening. She gave a glass vial to the black-haired boy and he let the silvery substance flow in the vial. Then he put a stopper on it, and looked at Claire and Severus. The witch understood what he was thinking.

'Go where you have to go. I'll try to help him,' Claire said with tears in her eyes.

The boy nodded and stood up. The girl took out some vials from her small beaded bag and gave them to Claire.

'Blood-replenishing potion and Dittany. Maybe it helps …'

Claire thanked her and the three teenagers left through a hole in the wall. Claire turned back to Severus. He was very pale and he was sweating. He looked was watching her and wanted to say something but the woman shook her head. He needed his strength and Claire knew that the talking won't do any good for his damaged throat. She rummaged through her backpack until she found her emergency kit. She opened up the silvery box and took out a black stone.

'I have a bezoar, Severus.' The wizard didn't answer her, only nodded. She opened up his mouth and put the bezoar under his tongue. Then she examined the wound on his neck. She grabbed the Dittany she got from the girl and poured it over the gash. It started healing but didn't close completely. She grabbed another bottle of Dittany from her box and poured it also over the wound. It looked now better but Claire had to use another bottle of the salve to finally close the wound. At that moment, Severus mumbled something. Claire leaned closer to hear it better.

'My … inner … pocket,' croaked Snape. The witch carefully examined his cloak and found another bottle. The vignette on the bottle read "Antivenin – Nagini".

'Is it for you to drink?' Claire asked. Severus nodded wearily. She helped him open his mouth again and poured the antivenin in his mouth. Slowly, he managed to swallow it. The witch had three bottles of Blood-replenishing potion with her, and a fourth bottle as a gift from the unknown girl. She saw that Severus lost a lot of blood so she decided to use all four bottles on him. When she finished pouring down the content of the last one in Severus' throat, she put her hand on his pulse. It was weak but it was definitely there and more importantly, steady. The wizards' eyes were closed but he was alive. After casting _Scourgify_ to clean his clothes and his skin, she leaned back to the wall, grabbed his hand, and closed her eyes to take a little rest.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? R &R!**


	16. Protego

**16\. Protego**

Claire woke up with gasp, it was still dark outside. For a moment she didn't know where she was. Then all came back to her and she turned to the left. Snape's eyes were closed.

'Severus!' she cried out and put a hand on his pulse.

'Calm down, woman,' Snape said, his voice hoarse from the throat injury. 'I have a massive headache, so I would be happy if you would take your voice down.'

'Oh, Severus,' Claire replied with a sob. 'Do you feel better?'

The wizard opened his eyes and looked at her.

'Yes.'

'Oh, thank God!' the witch exclaimed and kissed his forehead. 'But what happened? Those kids who were here with you said that you were bitten by a snake.'

'It was the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. Horrible creatures, both of them. The Dark Lord thought that I would be more useful if I die so he ordered his snake to kill me. He already did this to another wizard. After that attack, I brew antivenin and I took it regularly. Though I wasn't prepared that the beast would try to tear out my throat causing a massive blood loss.

'Then you're lucky I was here,' Claire smiled weakly and pulled out a bottle of water from her backpack. 'Here, I'm sure you're thirsty.'

She helped him to drink.

'Thank you,' he whispered. 'Now would you be so kind and tell me what the hell are you doing here?'

Claire blushed and told him how she got to Hogsmeade and to the Shrieking Shack.

'So you are saying you felt you should come here.'

'Yes. I know it's weird but that happened. Now it's your time to answer my question. What was that thing that came out from you and that boy bottled it up?'

'My memories. That boy was Harry Potter.'

'Really? I read a lot about him. So you … er … gave him your memories? And what kind of memories were those?'

'Merlin, you have a lot of questions. Yes, I gave him those memories which contained directions of what he has to do to defeat the Dark Lord. Also, evidences of my true loyalties.'

'And … he can watch those memories somehow?'

'Yes but please don't ask me about the process now.'

'I won't. So he knows now that you're a good wizard.'

'I suppose.'

'Finally. I know it bothered you very much that people thought you were a fucking Death Eater. I mean a fucking evil Death Eater.'

'It was … hard. Yes.'

'And what are we going to do now?'

'We?'

'Yes, we. We're all in this together, Severus.'

'Claire …'

'No. I won't go anywhere without you. I almost lost you, Severus. And even if you fled after I told you that I love you, and even if you broke up with me because of some stupid reason, I won't leave you now. We can deal with our … issues later but right now my place is at your side. Like it or not, I made my decision.'

For several long moments neither of them did anything, Claire was looking at her hands, Severus was watching her. Then Severus leaned forward and pulled her in a kiss. The kiss wasn't passionate but loving and caring. When he leaned back, he looked in her eyes deeply.

'I'm sorry I ran away and that I left you. It is not that I do not care for you – I do. I do care for you very much. But when you said it … I panicked. No one ever told me that before and I couldn't know what to say or what to do. And yet, you were for me when I killed Dumbledore.' He drank from the water. 'I realized then how much you love me and I was afraid that I will hurt you. When the Dark Lord appointed me to Headmaster, I knew that it will be my responsibility to take care of the students while parading as a Death Eater. It was too much. I thought it would be easier for you if I leave you.'

Claire sniffed.

'It wasn't. It hurt like hell. I hated you. You could have told me what was bothering you and we could have talked. I wouldn't have mind to meet you less frequently or … take a break in our relationship.' His eyes dilated. 'Yes, Severus, it would have been option. It's not always all or nothing. We could have found a better solution.' She sighed heavily. 'Besides, when I told you that I love you, I didn't expect you to say it back to me. I know that you're not that kind of man who wears his heart on his sleeves. I knew that I was important to you.'

'You still are.'

It was Claire's turn to kiss him.

'So … How do you feel? Do you think you're strong enough to go to the castle?'

'To the castle? Why would I do that?'

'To see how are they doing? To see how the battle's going?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because.'

Claire rolled her eyes.

'How old are you? Three?'

'Those people think that I'm – as you said – a fucking evil Death Eater.'

'Then maybe it's time to show them that you aren't. Aren't you tired of hiding your true allegiances? Aren't you tired to play someone who is not really you?'

'I –'

'Yes, the scowling, sarcastic, and mean part is you. You're not a saint, Severus, thank God but you're a good person.'

'I don't know …'

'I'll be there with you. If it helps. I can hex everyone who is trying to hurt you!'

Snape chuckled lightly.

'Alright, I go.'

Claire smiled at him and she helped him up. He was still weak but after years of being tortured by Voldemort and the fellow Death Eaters, he was used to run on low energy. They left the Shrieking Shack and with their wands out, heading to Hogwarts.

Their path was a very sad one. Now, that the dawn was closer and the sky started to lighten up slowly, they saw the destruction caused by the battle. The branches of the trees in the Forbidden Forest were broke down, there were small crates like bombshells everywhere on the ground caused by hexes. When Severus saw the castle, he had to stop. The building which was home for him most of his life, were almost totally destroyed. Claire knew the building from pictures in her books. She looked up at Snape and she saw the pain on his face.

'Severus …' she whispered and put a hand on his arm. He shook his head and continued to walk. The silence around them were maddening. As they were getting closer to the school, the sight got more shocking. They saw corpses lying on the ground. There were Death Eaters some of them still wearing their masks, strange wolfish creatures which Claire assumed were werewolves, and she saw also centaurs lying on the ground. The witch and the wizard didn't say anything but a few yards from the entrance, Claire cried out and stopped in her tracks.

'What is it?' Snape asked and immediately looked out for an attacker. No one was around, and he saw that Claire is looking at something on the ground. And then he saw it, too. It was a body, a quite small body in Hogwarts school uniform. A dead boy was lying on the ground. Irvin Simmons, Hufflepuff, 3rd year, Severus noted. His throat clenched and cursed.

'Come, Claire, we can't help him anymore. Come,' he put his left hand on the witch's shoulder and moved her towards the castle. Claire was silently weeping but didn't say anything, only clutched her wand, her fingers going white.

When they entered the castle, they heard noises coming out from the Great Hall. Snape looked at Claire and she nodded: she was ready to go in. The room was almost full with people. Not long ago, they were fighting and duelling, now they stood around in a circle. In the middle of the circle there were two people. Claire recognized the Snake Man, Voldemort immediately. The other person was the black haired boy from the Shrieking Shack. They stood opposite to each other with their wands out.

'I killed Severus Snape three hours ago –', Voldemort hissed.

'No, you didn't,' shouted a deep baritone voice from the door. Everyone turned around and they saw that a very alive Severus Snape, and a young witch standing right beside him.

'Severus!' hissed Voldemort. 'How?'

'I was lucky.'

Voldemort cried out in anger and pointed his wand in their direction.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

At the exact same moment both Severus and Claire shouted 'PROTEGO!' and they swung their wands simultaneously in front of them. A blinding green jet of light came out from Voldemort's wand but it never reached the bodies of Claire and Severus. It bounced back from their joint protecting shield and struck a Death Eater. When the Killing Curse reached the shield, Claire felt shock going through her, made her weak in the knees and her whole body. She felt herself falling to the ground and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to our favorite Potions Master! We all know that he didn't really die in the Shrieking Shack. He is somewhere enjoying his freedom ;)**


	17. Finite Incantatem

**17\. Finite Incantatem**

It hurt. Very much. It wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus curse but her head was pounding like hell from pain. She tried to open her eyes which made the pain worse.

'Fuck', she whispered. Her sight was blurry. Then she felt someone holding his right hand and she turned her head slightly towards the person. She couldn't see its face but she could see pale skin and black hair.

'Severus?'

He leaned closer to her, not letting go of her hand.

'How do you feel?' he asked in a low voice full of concern.

'My head wants to split in two.'

He took a vial from somewhere and showed it to her.

'Drink this. Pain relief potion.' She did that and in seconds started to feel better. Her sight was less blurry and now she could see where she was. It looked like a classroom turned ad hoc hospital room. There were two other unoccupied beds among the school desks, and a big blackboard stood in the corner with some notes on it.

'Thank you,' she said and tried to sit up a little. Severus helped her. 'What happened?'

'We were almost killed by the Dark L… Voldemort.'

'Oh, yes. Now I remember. He sent the Killing Curse. And I cast the Protective Spell.'

'So did I. And it worked. The curse rebounded from the shield and hit a Death Eater who stood nearby.'

She frowned.

'Wait a minute. You taught to me that the Killing Curse was unblockable. So it was kind of stupid from us to shout Protego.'

'It was instinct.'

'Okay, but why did it work?'

Snape sighed and blushed a little.

'The only known protection against the Killing Curse is,' he rolled his eyes, 'love. It protected Harry Potter from dying when he was a child. Lily … his mother sacrificed herself.' Claire nodded. 'I don't think you perceived but when we cast the Protective Spell we didn't do it to protect ourselves. We moved our wands so that the shield would protect the other person.'

For several seconds Claire sat in silence.

'So you think that because you wanted to save me and I wanted to save you, the curse didn't work but the protective shield did. Because we were … errr … ready to sacrifice ourselves for the other person.'

Severus swallowed.

'Yes.'

'Wow.'

'Wow, indeed. I also think that the Dark L -, that Voldemort was significantly weaker because the parts of his soul were destroyed by then. But that is a long story, I will explain it later.'

Claire leaned over and kissed him deeply on the mouth. He pulled her closer and kissed her back.

The witch leaned back on the bed.

'So you didn't faint?'

'No. I felt terrible, yet remained conscious.'

'And the wound on your neck? And the venom in your body?'

'It is alright. Madam Pomfrey, the Healer of the school took a look at me. I need to drink potions for a few weeks, as you should do too, but otherwise I'm good.'

'Thank God,' she smiled.

'I had a bit of a row with the Aurors, though.'

'What? How long was I out? Aurors? Arent't they the policemen of the wizarding world?

'You were unconscious for four hours. Yes, Aurors are the "policemen" of wizards. They wanted to take me away to Azkaban, the wizarding prison.'

'What?' the witch cried out loud. 'But you're good! You're on the right side!'

'My innocence is debatable after all the terrible things I had to do,' Snape said softly. 'Potter, the boy who duelled the … Voldemort, showed them the memories I gave him. It was … very awkward but it was enough proof for them of my relative innocence.'

'I don't think it's relative.'

'Don't be naïve, Claire. I had to do awful things. No, don't argue with me. It was for the Greater Good but they were awful things.'

The witch growled but let it go.

'So, what are we going to do now?'

'I let Madam Pomfrey know that you're awake.'

'Okay.'

Snape stood up from her bed, put a light kiss on her forehead and headed to the door. It was the moment when Claire realized that he wasn't wearing his usual black frock coat but a white shirt. He looked very carefree and it made the witch smile.

'Severus?'

He turned back.

'We did won, didn't we?'

Without saying anything, he pulled up the sleeve on his left arm. Claire gasped.

'Your … your mark! It's gone! So Voldemort is …'

Snape shot her a real smile and left the room.

~0~

After a row of diagnostic spells, Claire was ready to go. Severus helped her down from the bed and taking her hand, he led her out from the room. They didn't say a word to each other about where they wanted to go, but it was clear to them: away from the battle scene. The witch was still weak so they walked slowly. The wizard grasped her hand like he was never wanting to let her go. It made Claire feel safe.

When they stepped through the big oak door to the front steps of the castle, the sunlight blinded them for a few moments. It felt surreal having such a nice weather when dozens of dead people were lying on the floor of the Great Hall. Claire felt a little light headed and gripped the man's hand harder.

'Can we stop a little?' she asked.

'Of course. Are you hurt?'

'No, only a little tired. I guess I'm weaker than I thought.'

Snape helped her to sit down on the steps and he joined her. She leaned to him, while he put a hand on her knee.

'It is still beautiful,' she said. 'The castle, and the grounds. Even with the debris all over it. I can see how beautiful it was.'

'And will be,' Snape added. 'Claire –'

'Hmm?'

'I have to tell you something.'

'I think you have to tell me a lot of things.'

'Yes but there's something that I have to tell you about the Death Eater who were killed by the curse Voldemort casted to us.'

Claire lifted her head up from his shoulder and frowned.

'Please, don't tell me that in reality he was a friendly fellow who had a wonderful wife and three lovely kids …'

Snape snorted.

'No. He was a sick bastard. He deserved what he got. What I wanted to say is', he swallowed, 'that he was the one who killed your parents.'

Suddenly, there were tears in Claire's eyes and her lips trembled.

'How do you know?'

'He said it on a Death Eater meeting. He was … he was very proud of it. I'm so sorry.'

The witch closed her eyes and Severus pulled her closer to him. She buried her head in his shoulder and he draw soothing circles on her back with his hand.

'How long did you know?' she asked her voice muffled.

'For two months. I didn't know how to tell you after what I did to you. Please, forgive me.' he whispered.

Claire lifted her head and looked at him.

'You don't need to apologize. Karma worked. He's dead now, and we're alive. That's all that matters.' She smiled weakly, while Snape blushed.

'Do you feel better, can we go?'

'Sure. I need to take a bath. And I want to take off these clothes. I'm nauseous from the smell of blood, sweat, and God knows what on my jeans.'

'I will help you to take them off,' Severus said smirking when he helped her up.

'Sometimes I forget what a gentleman you are …'

They headed to the gates when they saw three people coming from the opposite direction. Claire recognized them: they were the three teenagers from the Shrieking Shack. Severus stopped in his tracks and Claire saw him tightening his jaw.

'Professor Snape,' Harry Potter said when they came closer.

'Potter.' Snape's voice was calm.

'Are you alright, Professor?' the bushy haired young witch asked.

'Yes, thank you, Miss Granger.'

The red haired boy didn't say anything, still, Snape turned to him.

'Weasley, I've heard about your brother, please, accept my condolences. His behaviour in school was outrageous but I cannot deny that he was a talented young man.' Weasley didn't say anything but nodded in approval.

'Come, Claire' the dark wizard said and started to walk again.

'Just a minute, Severus' she replied, let go off his hand and turned back.

'Miss Granger!' Claire exclaimed.

The younger witch looked at her.

'My name is Claire. Claire Adams. I wanted to thank you for the Dittany you gave to me. Without it, I couldn't have save Severus …'

'It's nothing. And please, call me Hermione' Granger smiled.

Claire smiled back and turned back to Severus grabbing his hand.

'Let's go home.'

'Which home?'

'Our home. The cottage.'

Snape smirked at her and kissed her lovingly on her lips. What they didn't see, were the horrified looks on Potter's and Weasley's faces, and the smirk on Granger's.

'Urgh,' Weasley muttered watching Severus and Claire kissing then going through the gates.

'Ron!' Hermione shrieked.

'What? The Greasy Git kissed her. And she kissed him back! How can she kiss him back? He is the Greasy Git!'

'Ronald, you are impossible! They are in love. And Professor Snape is not greasy. I am very happy for him. He looks much younger, and after what he had to go through according to Harry, he deserves happiness. Am I right, Harry?'

Potter smiled and nodded, and they made their way back to the castle.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Since it's Severus' birthday, I thought I post two chapters a day, the last one with a happy ending for the fic.**

 **It's been a rough two months for me since I published the first chapter of this story – real life can be very tough.**

 **I am really happy that there were people out there who followed The Other World and liked it. I have some new ideas in my head which can be turned into another story if I'll have the time, the energy and the inspiration for it. Until then, please, check out my other fics.**

 **Thank you again for your attention, see you later and take care! :)  
**


	18. Farewell

_**Dear Alan Rickman,**_

 _ **may your soul rest in peace.**_

 _ **Always.**_


End file.
